Tangled Up In Blue
by Ichiharu93
Summary: I suck at summaries right now, But instead of magic power, It's PUBERTY POWER! im a dork i know. Also please leave reviews on how I'm doing but i still have more chapters to upload as well
1. Evangeline's discovery

Because I refuse to pair Negi with just one of the girls, I figured it would be MUCH more interesting if he was part of a harem. Song credits go to Bob Dylan

Also, before I start, I tried to get in touch with the original author of this story who just out of nowhere dropped from fan-fiction so I decided to continue one of the stories. If you've got a problem with me doing this at least have a damn good reason for it before going off on me Please, that's all I ask.

Anyway on with the story again

Tangled Up in Blue

Chapter 1

"Take a break, now. I expect you in the dinner hall in an hour," Evangeline smiled as Negi stood against his staff, panting heavily. The boy was really giving his all, but it wasn't enough to best her, yet.

As Negi fell to the ground, his head raised up, sweat dripping from his brow, Eva and Chachamaru retreated to her quarters.

"Is there a problem?" asked the robot, instantly telling by her master's expression that something was up. It didn't help that it was far too early for dinner, but too late for lunch.

"I felt something very powerful emanating from him. I can't quite place it in all the chaos of battle, all the spells flying around, and my attention placed on trying to attack him. I need to get him close by, in a calmer environment, and then I can sense it."

"Are you worried?"

"Very. I don't know what it could be, and if he's coming into a vast source of power he can't control, I may not even be able to deal with him. It's a very strange sensation I'm picking up, an alien one at that. I need to look into this further."

Eva prepared herself for dinner, washing all the sweat and dirt off her body, as well as relaxing in the bath. It had been too long, trapped inside Mahora. She was growing restless, and increasingly longed for the things she once took for granted, sensations she could once freely have. Her fingers traced lazily around her vagina as she reminisced in the hot water about her life before Mahora, before Nagi.

Her thoughts ended abruptly when she remembered the much more pressing matter; the mysterious aura about Negi. Nostalgia would have to wait, as would her urges. The situation was far more important than physical gratification, especially if her greatest fears were realized and he was growing insurmountably more powerful. She stepped out of the bathtub, grabbing her towel and preparing herself mentally, clearing her head to properly perceive precisely what Negi was doing.

********************** (scene break) **********************

Negi felt awkward as he ate, Evangeline's eyes closed the whole time, but certainly watching him, somehow. He ate, however disturbed he was, enjoying Chachamaru's noodles both for their taste and knowing he'd likely be back at training one they were done. It didn't make his host's behaviour any less strange, though.

Eva grew increasingly frustrated as her mind tried to understand the strange field of magic about the boy. It was strange; something she had never felt before. It didn't feel like raw, magical potential waiting to be unleashed, but then what could it possibly be? Was he possessed? Not quite as human as he thought he was? Each possibility she shot down made it all the more perplexing.

Her concentration broke with the sound of clattering dishes. Her eyes flung open to see that Negi had accidentally knocked into Chachamaru as she carried dishes, forcing them to the floor. Negi had scalding noodles and broth all over his clothes.

Ignoring the mess, she helped the boy out of his clothes as he fought off shouting in pain from the boiling water all over him. It was then, when wearing only his underwear; that it came to her. It was unbridled, powerful sexuality he was emanating, likely from puberty, manifesting itself through his magic. She could see quite clearly an erection, though it made no sense for him to have one at the time, a definite sign it was sexual energy coursing through him, that was her first thought.

Her second was one of marvel; for such a small boy, he sure had an impressive package. Yet again, physical need hit her as she bit down on her lip, torn between so many different thoughts; did she stop things for the night to do research? Act like nothing happened and begin training again? Jump him and take advantage of the raw lust about him? With a resolve weakened from years of celibacy, the young vampire grabbed Negi, pulling him close against her.

The boy teacher's eyes remained wide open as his almost naked body pressed against her clothing, his erection poking against her thigh as her lips hovered so close to his.

"You have powerful magic all about you, Negi, and we need to deal with it. Come with me, please."

"Eva-chan, this isn't appropriate, I'm your teacher, and-"

His words were useless as the ancient child pulled him to her quarters, the lavish canopy bed she used when in her resort. She threw him onto the bed, sparing no moment for formality as she jumped on top of him, tearing off his boxers. Her mouth watered as she looked upon his well-endowed boyhood. He was a blessing in disguise.

Negi, torn between confusion and curiosity, shuddered as her wet tongue dragged along his length, her hot breath running around it. He closed his eyes, trying to make sense of the bizarre sensation he felt. He understood sex, but he never experimented with anything, Eva's very skilled orals skills leaving a definite effect on him.

Evangeline's breathing began to speed up as she felt strange sensations coursing through her now, each lick of his shaft intensifying some strange feeling welling up inside. She felt dizzy, unsure as to what was going on, but that she should continue. She took him into her mouth, her tongue circling it as her lips pressed tightly against it.

Negi ran his hand idly through Eva's hair, his eyes closed as he resigned himself to just enjoying the strange feelings she gave him. The warmth and heat coming from her, even if she was a vampire, was maddening. His body felt strange all over, pressure building up inside of him, as if he were liable to explode at any second from her wonderful treatment.

To both their surprise, he did just that. Eva shouted out in shock as she felt him loose a load in her mouth. She pulled it out as more came, hitting her cheek and lips. He was only ten, how the hell was he able to ejaculate? The mysteries about him deepened, but all she could do was smile. In her hands, he was still hard, maybe even a little harder, and she was so full of lust she could barely think as she slithered up his body, licking his seed off her face as she pushed her panties aside, setting her moistened pussy down on him as he slid into her.

She moaned, throwing her head back as he filled her with his surprisingly endowed cock. She was so full, after years of getting by with her slender fingers; Negi's warm dick was a godsend. She wasted no time working up a rhythm, grinding her hips in his lap as she sat up, her hands pressed against his chest for leverage.

Negi continued to lie there, now staring up at his student with a mix of shame and bliss. He wanted to object so badly, but the orgasm he had, paired with the intense sensation of her even warmer, even hotter, even tighter cunt holding him tightly as she rode his lap overruled any objections he could conceive of. Lust won him over and he allowed the dark mage to continue her work.

Eva's head rolled from side-to-side as her cunt squeezed down on him. It was cathartic to feel a man inside her again, to feel the primal pleasures even one as sophisticated as she could not ignore. She embraced the physical gratification as, with her oral service, she again felt a strange, possibly magical, sensation in her. It drove her lust, made her want release even more, stimulated her every nerve to intensify the pleasure. She screamed at herself to stop riding him, stop enjoying his wonderful cock and...

No! She had to stop, had to look into this. Even during puberty a mage shouldn't have so much magic about them, especially such powerful sexual magic. She would have thought it intentional if he hadn't seemed so confused by it, far more than she was. The urge overcame her, and she refused to fight it, just as now she couldn't bring herself to get off of him, only to remain, her orgasm so close.

Negi was, again, just as close as she was. He clutched the bed sheets as he thrust upward, the first active thing he'd done, his seed spilling into her as he shuddered. Eva felt his load inside her, almost as much as before, further driving the mystery into truly perplexing depths, as her body shook, an orgasm so powerful rocking her body that she fell onto the boy mage, her vagina clutching down on him, her juices running down their legs. She looked at the boy, as satisfied as she was, but with far less of an idea as to what the hell was going on.

She pulled herself off of him, all of the questions now coming to mind as the afterglow faded. She turned to Negi, still totally confused, and sighed. "I have to do some research. Go, leave and enjoy your day. We'll continue a week from now."

Negi merely nodded, not wanting to know what the hell was going on, before rushing off to his room for spare clothes.

Chachamaru walked in soon after. "Master, what happened there?"

"I don't know. Bring all of my books in. We're going to be reading for quite a while."

The robot nodded and also walked off, at a much less brisk pace, to fetch her master's veritable library of magical tomes.

********************** (scene break) **********************

Short, but more to come soon.


	2. Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka get in on it

Ichiharu93: Hey Negi.

Negi: Yes Ichiharu?

Ichiharu93: I never did understand this, but how come you were mentioned in this story as having this ability while no information whatsoever said anything about this having the same effect on him, let alone mentioning him at all?

Negi: You know that's a good question usually everything I did, I did only after I had found out he did long ago, and maybe we'll never know. As far as I'm concerned, I'm really starting to enjoy this.

Negi And Ichiharu93: On with the Fic

********************** (scene break) **********************

Chapter 2

Negi came back to his, Asuna's, and Konoka's dorm that night both tired and confused. The girls knew about Eva's resort, but even after some really intense training where he was usually out several more hours, he was acting strange. At any rate, they, or rather, Konoka was happy to have Negi home for dinner for a change, leading to Negi having his second awkward supper of the night.

If it was awkward for anyone, though, it would likely have been his two roommates, they both felt very strange around him, but neither knew enough about magic to place it as anything magical. They didn't figure it had anything to do with Negi, so they kept quiet and ate their supper in relative silence, sort of a downer considering Negi was actually there to eat with them for once. Oh well, nothing they could do about it.

That night, the three went to their rooms and lay in bed. Negi lay with his eyes wide-open, trying to make any sense of what happened with Evangeline. No matter how he looked at it, he couldn't understand why she jumped him like that. When he met her, she wanted to kill him, and considering their training, that option was still on the table. What was with the sudden change, and what she said afterwards about research? It all mystified him, but from the intense work the night before, he didn't even put his blanket over himself as he fell asleep.

Asuna and Konoka, on the other hand, didn't have such an easy task. Both felt very strange after being around Negi, and in the stillness of night, both found themselves with far more pent-up frustration than usual. It wasn't that bad, though, for Konoka, as she awaited the arrival of Setsuna through her bedroom window.

That left Asuna to sit against her headboard, her pajama bottoms around her ankles, as her fingers furiously slid in and out of her. She pressed her other hand against her mouth, knowing she sometimes got loud enough for Konoka to hear her in the next room, as her fingers probed her sopping wet cunt. Her body was overloaded by sexual frustration and she had no idea why, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get rid of it. She orgasmed twice by her own hand but it wasn't enough to satisfy her.

She continued, her hands trying every trick they knew, every little thing, to try and get off. It just wouldn't work. What was going on?

Then, her door opened. She gasped, pulling up the blanket to cover her, only to see Negi standing there, his expression blank, eyes closed. He was sleep-walking; again. He was instinctively slipping into her bed.

But she wasn't embarrassed, or angry. She felt strange, but her eyes fell upon the prominent bulge in his pajamas. Her eyes widened at the sight of the thing. She didn't say anything he wake up, as she slid down and pulled the covers over her, knowing Negi would naturally hold her warm body. She felt so dirty for doing it, like it was wrong, but her mind began to clear as Negi drew closer.

In the next room, Konoka sat with eager glee as Setsuna climbed through the open windowsill and then gently shut it. It was just more convenient, both for keeping things secret and travelling faster, to slip out one window and into another. Now that they were together, the two childhood friends met halfway, meeting in a passionate kiss as they slowly moved back toward Konoka's bed.

Asuna smiled as Negi lay so close to her, his arms wrapped around her, his hard-on pressed against her thigh. She moaned, his very touch on her shoulder setting her aflame. She had no idea what was going on, but she liked it. She leaned in closer, pushing him onto his back. Her pajamas discarded and thrown onto the floor, she straddled his leg as she lay atop him, grinding her slit against his leg.

Setsuna was surprised to find that Konoka was a woman possessed tonight. Konoka had practically torn her shirt off her and went right for her breasts, her tongue moving with vigour she'd never seen the good-humoured girl pull off, even on their most passionate of nights. It was surprising, the hands moving across her body with such intensity.

Only a few feet away, Asuna had peeled off Negi's clothes, feeling downright naughty as she jacked off her sleeping teacher, the taboo of the whole thing working wonders for her masturbation. In fact, ever since she made physical contact with Negi, she became noticeably wetter and hotter, a new found level of pleasure soaring through her as her fingers worked their magic.

Konoka didn't know what came over her, but, as she ravaged Setsuna's cunt with her mouth, she loved every second of it. So full of energy and passion, she worked like never before on her girlfriend's quim, lapping up all her delicious juices, eliciting sounds from her that she had never heard before. Setsuna tasted more potent, felt warmer, as her instincts guided her to techniques she'd never thought of.

Negi began to stir as Asuna continued to jack him off, now feeling daring enough to press his head against her opening, her fingers coming in around it to satisfy her. It felt so naughty, but at the same time it made the strange masturbation session all the stranger.

Then, losing her bearings, Asuna let a moan slip. Notoriously loud among the girls of her class for her veritable wails of pleasure, her eyes flung open as she knew she had definitely alerted Konoka of her behaviour, but also because her teacher had also awoken.

Negi groggily opened his eyes, leaning forward as she did every morning, trying to find his glasses, but instead burying himself to the hilt in Asuna's virgin pussy, breaking through her hymen in one fell swoop.

Asuna let out a slight cry as he broke her barrier and fell on top of her, but the pain gave way instantly to insurmountable pleasure, causing her to cry out as she bucked her hips without any input from her brain against Negi.

Negi began to clue in to what was going on and was truly mortified to find he had awoken only to be fucking his second student of the night. This time, though, he knew the pleasures that awaited him, and again his inhibitions seemed to vanish. He planted his lips on Asuna's and began thrusting rapidly in and out of her slick cunny.

By that point, Setsuna and Konoka were worried something bad was going on in the room next to them. Luckily still clothed, they rushed into the room, throwing the door open, only to find the shock of their teacher having sex with the red-haired girl.

Whatever was effecting Konoka had, at the sight of Negi, struck Setsuna as well, and the sight of him fucking Asuna intensified the feeling in both of them. Konoka led Setsuna down to the floor, claiming her right there as her hand slid into the girl's quivering vagina. She straddled the half-demon's head as she felt the warrior give her uncharacteristically intense cunnilingus.

Lost on their own world and completely oblivious to the lesbian sex in the door frame, Negi continued to thrust as hard as he could into Asuna, their arms wrapped around each other as their kiss continued unabated, her pussy clenching down on him tighter than Eva's, her hot vice thirsty for his seed. He moaned, pushing himself harder against her, their inexperienced tongues trying to meet passionately but failing, resulting in an awkward kiss. Not that it mattered; the real passion was going on below the belt.

Asuna looked up at her teacher, her entire body burning with passion and lust, unfelt sensations coursing through her as she held him close. Each time his pelvis bucked against hers, she moaned into his mouth, her eyes rolling back head as her every nerve ending surged with bliss.

Konoka's mouth lay just inches from Setsuna's quivering mound, her fingers expertly working her, as her hot breath pressed against the half-demon's labia, making her lover squirm beneath her, the tongue slipping into her wet tunnel. They both felt much like Asuna did, an intense, previously unfelt desire burning within them. They were so close, trembling against each other as they let loose a simultaneous squeal, powerful orgasms rushing through them. Konoka leaned in, licking up Setsuna's juices as her lover did the same for her.

Negi pushed himself up with his arms and threw his head back, shouting his mate's name as he shot his seed deep inside her. She screamed as well, trembling under him as her pussy clenched down even tighter on him, milking out a few last drops of cum. Negi then collapsed onto Asuna, his penis not softening in the slightest, kissing her idly.

It was only when Asuna broke their kiss to say something, turning her head to the side, that she saw Setsuna and Konoka in a tangled mess on the floor. She knew the two were together and that they sometimes snuck in to the other's room, but why where they on her floor?

"What are you doing?" she asked, Negi pulling out of her as she pulled her blanket over them.

"We heard you shout something so we came in to see if something was wrong," Konoka panted. "We saw you and Negi, and then something just came over me. I couldn't help myself."

"I had the same feeling," Setsuna sighed as Konoka dismounted her. "I feel a little better now, though."

"Maybe it would be a little better if we just forgot all about this and go back to our rooms? We just won't tell anyone about this." He threw off the covers and got onto his knees. A bad idea, apparently, as the room became very still at the sight of his erection "I'll just take my-"

Much to the surprise of everyone, but Konoka and Setsuna in particular, the two lovers lunged onto the bed pushing Negi onto his back.

"No, Negi-sensei, let's all stay in Asuna's bed tonight," Setsuna smiled.

"I promise we'll have ourselves some fun," Konoka said as she and Setsuna worked their way down their boy teacher's body, kissing him all over before coming to his glorious penis. They moved in strange synchronicity, as if their minds were focused on the exact game goal, as their tongues danced a graceful dance around his shaft, the lovers' tongues meeting in various places as they eagerly lapped up Asuna and Negi's cum.

Asuna, meanwhile, had straddled Negi's head, riding his tongue reserve cowgirl style, watching her two friends' cute little asses waving in front of her as the three gave Negi something any ten year-old boy would die for. She was honestly quite amazed by the skill of his tongue as it so gracefully and skillfully worked all the right spots on her. She bucked against his face, leaning inward a little, knowing that the other two deserved something as well.

The two black-haired girls moaned as the redhead slipped a fingers into each of their cunts, pumping rapidly, eliciting moans from them as they worked Negi's shaft. All three of them still felt strange, more sensitive than usual, each sensation magnified in perplexing intensity, coursing through their bodies, setting every nerve alight. It drove them to continue, to work ever closer to climax, knowing that the intense feelings meant an intense orgasm.

Their very interesting kiss, Negi's cock proving an interesting obstacle to overcome, intensified as Asuna picked up the pace, pumping her fingers in and out of their slick holes faster and harder. Their hands met at his base, stroking him in unison as their oral attention moved up to his head.

Negi shivered under the three girls, his hands planted on Asuna's ass cheeks as his tongue explored her dripping cunt, licking up the strange-tasting, sweet juices as he went by instinct, driven by the great oral treatment the two girls gave him. He couldn't see what was going on, but he was sure it was a definitely arousing sight. Was it even wrong anymore, doing this with his students? The feelings it gave it him were incredible, and they were all certainly willing participants. Slowly, the shame and doubt melted away as lust overpowered his common sense and he redoubled his efforts with Asuna in light of his approaching orgasm.

Asuna bucked her hips, grinding against her teacher's face as she fingered her friends with all the force she could muster. Negi's tongue felt incredible inside her, and knew she wouldn't last longer. She cried out Negi's name as her legs clutched his head, her orgasm running through her. She drove her hands into the girls, keeping them there as she came all over her teacher's face.

The rush of Asuna's delicious juices set Negi off as well. He moaned into the girl's quim as he shot his seed, squirting out and directly onto Setsuna and Konoka's face. With his cum on their faces and Asuna's hands buried in their cunts, their orgasms washed over them, their juices dripping onto Asuna's hands. All four of them remained in place until their orgasms subsided. Though crowded, they fit comfortably onto Asuna's bed, their clothes all finding their way to the floor. Negi lay sandwiched between Asuna and Konoka, his head between the redhead's breasts, with Setsuna behind Konoka, clutching her girlfriend tightly. They'd wait until the morning to figure out what had just transpired, basking in the love all about them as they drifted to sleep.


	3. Ayaka's Initiation

Chapter 3

In the morning, with the realization of what exactly had happened, the four friends sat around the table, half scared, half satisfied. Konoka and Setsuna, though, were a little more shaken than Negi and Asuna, already being in a relationship, let alone the kind where diving for a cock, any cock, is generally a little alien to the situation.

The first thing they did was agree that whatever happened, it wasn't Negi casting a spell. Chamo confirmed no such spells even existed, and Negi even drank some truth serum, leaving the girls question him a little. With it worn off and the awkwardness abated just slightly, they ate in relative silence before trying to determine their next move.

"Maybe Evangeline would know what's going on," Konoka suggested as Negi put the cleaned dishes away. With the mention of Evangeline, he dropped the last bowl. Shards of glass scattered across the floor.

"What's wrong?" the three girls asked in unison. By that point, the loud noises spiked their attention, assuming the worst; especially, when Eva was mentioned.

"Well, it began yesterday, when I was training with Eva-san." He related the story to them, and suddenly suspicions shifted toward the Eternal Child.

"It makes sense; she has been drawing blood from him as payment. Maybe she's found something more potent," Konoka suggested.

Asuna groaned as they got dressed. Negi was visiting Ayaka that day, so Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka decided to pay Evangeline a visit.

"Try to stay out of trouble, Negi," Asuna said as Negi stepped into the class rep's limo. "We'll go see Eva about this."

Negi waved to the girls as the door closed, happy to have the awkward mood cut through a little. He then greeted Ayaka and they began the trip, making the usual small talk on the way. As they talked, though, Ayaka felt strange. Negi seemed different somehow, less like the cute little boy he was. She shrugged it off, hoping she wasn't having an off day.

********************** (scene break) **********************

Setsuna, Konoka, and Asuna burst into Evangeline's house, Setsuna's sword drawn.

Chachamaru stared blankly at them as they came in, certainly not enjoying that Stuntman had a sword pointed at her, but not seeing her as a viable threat, especially without Negi's pactio.

"Where's that little bitch?" Asuna snarled, threatening the robot with her fist. "I want to know what she did to Negi."

"Oh, you idiot," snided a voice from behind Chachamaru. Eva stepped out, tossing six books into the bag her robot servant carried. "I didn't do anything to him. In fact, I've spent the past week, or I guess the last night, for you, trying to figure out what's wrong with him. I wouldn't curse a child to have sex with me."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"You won't, but unless I can do the reading I have to figure out what that sexual energy around him means, and I can't do anything to help him by myself, so please, put the sword down and come with me, I can use some extra readers."

********************** (scene break) **********************

Negi and Ayaka settled in for a movie to kill some time before lunch. He felt awkward, though, with the class rep so close to him, even closer than usual on his visits. She had his arm around his shoulder, pulling him close, and her legs occasionally rubbing together in frustration. She didn't know why, but she was feeling aroused. She had been ever since Negi stepped into the limo, so close yet so far from her unattainable prize, it began driving her mad that her feelings intensified. She almost wanted to excuse herself and relieve the pressure, but she felt as though it was Negi himself making her wet, that leaving him would sever the urges. She had to do something, though, because she was going insane.

The boy could smell her moist quim, the prominent aroma coming from her making him lose his focus on the movie. He felt his pants tighten as his erection grew, and he knew right away that it wouldn't end well; the past two times weren't chaste affairs by any measure.

Although he did enjoy himself those two times, and Ayaka certainly showed him more affection than the four other girls he'd had sex with, so he was certainly set in that regard. Ayaka-san was beautiful and kind, and certainly a close friend.

He reached out his arm, wrapping it around her shoulder and placing his palm on her breast.

Ayaka gasped as his very touch, even through her clothes, Negi had sent a shock through her body, making her wetter. What was going on? She didn't dare say anything, figuring it was by total accident and, focused on the movie, he didn't notice anything. Then he rested his head on her shoulder, and she was going to lose it.

"Ayaka-san, are you feeling alright?"

"Y-yes, Negi-sensei. Why do you ask?"

"I can smell you. Are you feeling aroused?"

Ayaka was floored by his frank question. How could she answer something like that? The obvious yes, or the lie? Was he curious? Making a move on her? Disgusted? There were so many different reasons for the question, so few of them good for her.

Her fears were put to rest, however, when the young boy kissed her on the cheek. "If you are, then I can help you," he whispered.

Ayaka nearly came right there.

********************** (scene break) **********************

"This is taking forever," Asuna groaned, closing yet another musty, bulky tome and throwing it aside. She lost count of how many hours she'd spent skimming through books.

"Oh, shut it. I'm giving you the easy tomes. If Baby's First Magic Book is too much for you, you may as well just go wait at your room, baka ranger," Evangeline snapped, not even looking up from the book. She was intent on finding the cause, worried about everything from him growing more powerful to some adverse effect from having sex with him coming back to haunt her.

Konoka and Setsuna had larger attention spans, and though feeling confined and yearning to walk, they continued diligently, along with the impossible-to-bore Chachamaru. It may have had something to do with their own personal issues with what happened the night before, two out-and-sure lesbians diving at the sight of a dick, inhibitions be damned. At the same time, they had the best night of their lives, and proximity to Negi seemed to be some kind of powerful aphrodisiac, even before jumping him their sex being nothing short of breathtaking. If they could somehow arrange it so he was close enough to influence them but not enough for them to fuck him, they'd be set, though maybe the idea of bringing Negi in sometimes could be kept on the table. And Asuna, if her wonderful finger work was any indication of her skill.

Asuna glared at the mage for a moment before reluctantly grabbing another book and rifling through it again. She wasn't even through the first day yet.

********************** (scene break) **********************

"Oh, sensei!" moaned Ayaka as she knelt on all fours on the floor, Negi behind her, bucking his hips wildly, pounding her with new found intensity. With Eva he lay still, with Asuna he put in some effort, but Ayaka, he was going wild. He held tightly onto her, refusing to let go, as his third orgasm with her that morning began to build.

Ayaka was in pure bliss, her head resting against the floor as her body surged with unbridled passion. They didn't stop, from the moment Negi's lips left her pussy to be replaced by his cock, to that very second, he had remained buried in her, had shot off two loads, and induced three orgasms in her, with a fourth on the way. It blew her mind, the veritable marathon of fucking they pulled off. She never knew she had it in her to go on for so long, and she figured Negi would be even less likely, being so young and presumably inexperienced. Apparently not, because he was going at her with a vengeance

"I can feel it, Ayaka-san, I'm coming again!"

"So am I!" she responded. "Negi-sensei, I want to taste you this time."

The Welsh boy grinned, pulling out of the girl and, with motions so fast Ayaka couldn't follow, flipped her onto her back, lying on the 69 position with her, his cock slipping into her mouth.

She cried out into his cock as he deposited his cum directly into her mouth, his sticky seed overwhelming her taste buds. The very presence of his tongue at her gates was all it took to set her off as he lapped up her sweet, almost honey-tasting juices. He grabbed hold of her legs, endeavouring for yet another round, diving right into his desert.

With his cock still rigid even after his third full load, Ayaka began to suck him off, trying to elicit more of his tasty seed from him as his skilled tongue worked its magic.

********************** (scene break) **********************

"I think I have something," Asuna said, everyone's attention snapping from the books to her. It was a long two days, stretching into three spent in Eva's resort, pouring through tomes of magic lore, and the very thought of finding the answer meant freedom from the musty library was near.

"In rare occurrences during puberty, wizards of both genders may give off powerful magic auras charged with potent sexual energy, usually when overwhelmed with members of the opposite sex all pining for him or her. Rather than give the mage a choice of one, it will let all of the love interests have them. It is only possible among very powerful Mages, granting males the ability to sire many similarly powerful casters, while too few females have had this occur to properly gauge its benefits.'" Asuna read, her intonation growing more and more perplexed as she continued

"Caliga Mojo Ortus," Eva said, "Of course. Put down the book, Asuna, it doesn't explain a lot, and I can take it from here."

"Gladly," she said, triumphantly tossing the book into the pile of finished volumes she had burned through that morning.

"His body is trying to attract mates. He's a powerful wizard, and all you girls vying for his affections set off a latent power, trying to claim you all as mates. It sexually charges the air around him and increases their general affections, stimulates the senses. That explains why you two had such great sex last night and then jumped him. You care about Negi so much that the magic strengthened your bond, sort of like imposing love. You can wish against the magic and it will cease, you will return to your normal relationship with him and his powers will no longer entrance you."

"Wait," Asuna said with a smile, "So it will only work on women who feel something toward Negi?"

"That's correct," Eva said, her face souring at what Asuna implied.

"So then that means-"

"Coming from you, that doesn't mean much," she said, her frown fading. "I merely wanted to kill him. You're the one who apparently hates kids."

"So what we just need to do then is figure out who's attracted to Negi and keep them away from him," Konoka said, running through the class register in her mind. "Nodoka and Yue, definitely, then there's Ayaka, possibly Kei Fu..."

"Ayaka?" Asuna shouted, rising to her feet. "Negi's at Ayaka's house right now!"

********************** (scene break) **********************

"Are you sure about this, Ayaka-san?" Negi asked as the class rep lay on her back, legs up against her shoulders, with Negi's head pressing against her back entrance.

"Yes, Negi-sensei. I want you to take my last hole. Make me yours." She braced herself.

Just then, however, the doors flung open, Asuna standing in the door frame. "I'm too late!" she shouted, having run over there herself, Eva, Konoka, and Setsuna still on their way. The thought of Negi having sex with Ayaka of all people just after he had taken her virginity sickened her, and the sight of Negi and her rival, covered in sweat, cum on her face and slit, enraged her. She drew closer, but as she went her fist unclenched itself, the sight Negi's preparation for anal entry turning her on immensely.

Dammit, Eva had warned her about this, but it seemed too late. She leaned down over Ayaka, placing her lips against the class rep's labia, licking off a drop of cum. "Negi, whenever you're ready. I'll keep her satisfied on this end.

********************** (scene break) **********************

A cliffhanger, I know, but next chapter will get into the actual forming of the harem. I've looked at the class register and I've got seventeen definite entries, mostly the usual suspects, unsurprisingly. The four he's had sex with so far are definitely in, but you'll have to keep reading to find out the other entries. Also, just for fun, I'll take a scene request (Negi with the girls of your choosing, or even a yuri scene, exact number and characters up to you. Sky is the limit, really) from the first person at each site this is posted on (FF and AFF) who gets the hidden reference to The Doors in this chapter.


	4. Ayaka and Asuna set up the harem

********************** (scene break) **********************

Chapter 4

Ayaka whimpered as Negi's shaft, slick with saliva, juices, and semen, slid very slowly into her tight ass hole, the discomfort displaced by her heightened sense of touch, aided by Asuna's tongue running along her pussy lips with uncharacteristic care. It was strange, seeing her rival pay her private parts lip service, but it was so wonderful that she wouldn't dare say anything.

Negi continued to work himself into her slowly, her ass giving him some resistance as he went, but overall it went smoothly, just with a lot of caution. All the while, he felt Asuna's pigtails against his chest as she licked Ayaka's cunt, certainly helping relax the girl as her anal virginity was claimed. He held carefully to the blonde's hips as, buried to the hilt, he took a deep breath before slowly pulling away.

Ayaka gasped as he began to pump in and out of her back door, building up speed ever-so-slowly as Asuna's hands found their way to her breasts. An idea crossed her mind, all ill toward the tsundere vanishing as she told the girl, "My top drawer, there's a little something underneath by bras."

Asuna nodded, regretfully pulling away from Ayaka's honey-tasting slit to rush over to the girl's dresser, pulling open the drawer and pushing the bras aside to find a double-ended dildo, nice and long, perfect for two. With a grin, she stepped out of her clothes and stood over Ayaka, her ass inches from Negi's face as he continued his work.

She dropped to her knees, the dildo's heads pressed against both their entrances as she held it by the middle, slowly sinking down onto the rubber shaft, making sure it filled both of them equally. Finally, their bodies pressed together, their hot breath running the other's neck as their eyes softened, Asuna's head slowly lowering into a kiss...

Just then, the door yet again flew open. This time, four girls stood in the doorway, a half-demon, a mage, a vampire, and a robot, all averting their gaze, trying not to make the situation worse by making it a full-blown orgy. As long as they didn't look directly at the scene in front of them, no matter how inciting the sight of Ayaka and Asuna enjoying a dildo while Negi got some back door action may have been, they would be spared the full effect of his aura.

"I knew it," Eva groaned. "Initiating Ayaka has brought her into the fold. Technically, we're all connected now through Negi, but the bonds can strengthen if two people within the group have sex, sort of like you two have. They'll likely be their usual selves once we're all dressed and separated, but for the time being they're all just one happy trio."

"Should we break them up, master?" Chachamaru asked, the only one not averting her gaze, unaffected by the potent sexual magic, being a machine and all.

"At this point, it would just be foolish, wait just a moment. Their climax is near. Negi will be sufficiently tired to weaken the aura, and that should reduce their effect on the other two. Then we can break them apart."

They certainly were close. Negi was losing himself in the blonde's hot, tight asshole, while the dildo buried in her and Asuna had their clits rubbing together with each thrust, their lips locked in a passionate kiss, their arms roaming around the other's bodies, kneading their breasts, teasing their nipples. It was like they were the best of friends sharing a boy, not rivals with the same boy in their sights.

Negi came first, groaning as he pulled out, holding his cock as he shot his load all over both Ayaka's and Asuna's adorable rumps. His magical aura, as Eva predicted, began to weaken for the time being, pulling Asuna and Ayaka out of their magic-induced lust and triggering a powerful orgasm as the two pressed against each other, all thrusting ceased as the dildo remained lodged in them, their tongues locked.

The afterglow wasn't long, though, as the two quickly remembered exactly who they were sharing their intimate moment with. They pulled away from each other, the dildo falling to the ground as it looked like things would get ugly.

That was when Chachamaru sprang into action, throwing a towel around Negi's waist and separated the two girls, throwing them their towels and their clothes.

"The kitchen, ladies, gentleman," Eva said. "We have a lot to talk about."

********************** (scene break) **********************

Once the three were dressed, Eva explained to them exactly what had happened over a solid lunch from the Yukihiro family cook. For Stuntman, Asuna, and Konoka, it was the most delicious thing they'd eaten in days.

"It can also amplify emotions toward someone else affected by the magic, which is why Asuna dove for Ayaka's box when she saw you two." The two girls growled at each other from across the table as Evangeline smiled.

"So what can we do?" he asked.

"Not much. You can suppress it and try to live normally. The alternative though is, to just let it run its course naturally. The girls can choose not to do what you've already done with us five, and they can opt out at any point even if they agree to. In fact, all things considered, I think maybe that's the better option."

"What are you talking about?" Asuna snapped. "Half of our class is interested in him!"

"Exactly," Evangeline smiled, "And what boy his age doesn't want fifteen or so girls willing at every moment of the day? Besides, in this harem of sorts it would create, relationships between the members would be allowed, too. What you had with Setsuna and Konoka last night, and tonight with Ayaka, would become a regular occurrence."

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?"

"A little bit of both. Come on, Asuna, I promise I won't bite...anywhere that could kill you. You can choose to follow your former teacher everywhere he goes, or you can face the reality here. You've never felt anything like what you have these past few days. It's an intense feeling, magically-enhanced sex, and Negi has so much potent magic around him that you can't intentionally summon such forces."

Ayaka remained pretty much silent through the whole thing, first having had the bomb that Negi is a mage dropped on her, followed by an insane story about puberty sex auras. Had she not experienced it herself oh so many wonderful times earlier that morning, she wouldn't have believed it.

"So I guess this is it. We can make our decisions here, since we've already mated with Negi. It works sort of like a pactio; the deal is sealed with a kiss. That will make his powers affect you only when he intends for them to. Otherwise, there's the door."

With that, Eva got out of her seat and invoked the spell, a magic circle forming around Negi, much like the field used to create pactios, but with much more raw magic. Just being in the same room made the five girls considerably hotter, but they braved through it as Eva kissed the student mage. Her hand held his face, her eyes glistening as she looked forward to the carnal pleasures awaiting her. Maybe being sealed in Mahora wasn't such a bad thing if she got not only Negi but a selection of attractive young girls as well.

"Anyone else?" she asked, returning to her seat.

Ayaka, without any hesitation, leaned over to Negi and kissed him deeply, a little bit of their juices still flavouring her mouth. It was a deeper kiss than Eva's, one underlying her legitimate desire for Negi, magical or not. Magic surged through her body and she felt as if she were being lifted up, like an elevator going too fast, before finally coming down as their lips parted.

Well, Asuna wasn't going to let Ayaka and Evangeline have him all to themselves. She grabbed Negi by the collar and kissed him, intending for it to be a show that it wasn't romantic at all, but as soon as their lips met, that facade vanished. They kissed just as deeply as he and Ayaka had, but having experienced a pactio kiss, wasn't as shaken by the sensation of magic about her.

Konoka and Setsuna watched, unsure how to proceed. "Eva-san, you said that relationships are permitted between members within the harem, right?"

The vampiress nodded. "You and Setsuna can still be together, you just open your bed for some guests every so often."

"I won't do it if you won't," she told her childhood friend and self-appointed protector.

"I do," Setsuna said as the two stood up from opposite sides of the table and leaned in to Negi, pulling him into a sloppy three-way kiss that sealed the deal just fine.

"Now that that's settled," Eva said, leaning in, "Let's see who else we can recruit."

********************** (scene break) **********************

With the class register in hand, the five girls that now made up Negi's harem set to work, trying to figure out who had feelings for Negi.

"Alright, so here's the list so far: Definitely Nodoka and Yue, so he should make a visit to the library very soon. Haruna's not too likely, but if her two friends get involved, she may be pulled into things. Makie is a definite, but I'm unsure about the other cheerleaders..." Asuna was losing her mind, wishing Eva hadn't conned her into helping with this, but she promised something that would blow her mind that night, and curiosity got the best of her.

"How about instead, he just makes the rounds like he usually does, visiting a bunch of students, and see who reacts?" Konoka suggested, tired of arguing who does and doesn't want to sex up Negi.

"Sounds like a better plan to me," Setsuna said, eager to see how Eva's instructions on invoking Negi's libido went with Konoka, and finding this all just a waste of time.

"Alright then, Negi, in the morning, I guess you can start your rounds," Ayaka said, "But for tonight, you're still mine."

Negi merely smiled as Ayaka led him into his bedroom.

"We're going to have to ask for some better accommodations," Eva grumbled. "We could be potentially about sixteen people, and this little dorm room won't cut it."

Ok fourth chapter is finally redone, and as far as the chapters go, I still have to edit the other chapters up to 13. But I will try to edit those as fast as I can, but after chapter 13 is up I will start taking ideas for other people to be thrown into the story so please spread the word about this story and send your Ideas and ill take any ideas that are relevant to the story.


	5. Ku Fei and Kazumi join the fray

********************** (scene break) **********************

Chapter 5

Negi awoke the next morning with his head resting between Ayaka's breasts, their arms wrapped around each other. Their night was incredible now that he could channel and control his sexual energy. It also helped keep down his erections, which were getting kind of painful when they never stopped.

The sex was incredible, the dorm full of raw sexual energy as the other four girls in his harem channeled it as well.

"We'll need to find somewhere else," Eva said as the four mortals ate their breakfast. "Aside from the eventual space issues, which I don't quite mind," she said, smirking at Asuna, who just looked down at the ground, a reminder of what they'd done the night before, "We're also sending out the raw sexual energy throughout the dorm. Even if it isn't centered on Negi any more, it is still dangerous to charge the entire student body every night. I will go pay a visit to Konoemon and see what I can have arranged. In the meanwhile, girls, try not to tap into the magic. Negi should be fine by himself, but if we overload this area, it may be disastrous."

Setsuna and Konoka nodded, albeit disappointed they couldn't continue their maddeningly good sex. The magic was easy enough for any beginner mage to manipulate once they understood it and Konoka had already experimented with it the night before, but not quite to the extent Eva had with Asuna, though that was their little secret.

While the other four in Negi's harem would stay back and have a little fun while he and Eva were gone, Chachamaru would bring the other girls to the dorm room once they were done with Negi to explain exactly what was going on.

********************** (scene break) **********************

"You wanted to see me, Negi-sensei?" Ku Fei asked as she stepped into Negi's office, being told to meet him there for something. It was much to her surprise, given how calm his message was, that when she opened the door a fist barreled toward her face. She rolled out of the way, smiling as she delivered a swift kick that her assailant dodged just as deftly, almost slamming her leg into the door frame

"Nice dodge," she commented as Negi walked up to her, holding his arms up to prove he wasn't intending to surprise her with any more attacks. And that was true. No attacks. He closed the door behind him.

"So why did you call me in? This seems like a lot of effort just to ask me to do some sparring with you when you could have just knocked on my door and-"

Negi pulled her close, catching her totally off-guard as her body suddenly felt weaker, a tingling sensation surging up from her feet and making her body fall limp in Negi's arms.

"It's okay, just let your instincts guide you," Negi said as he set her down on the desk, planting a soft kiss on her lips before slowly working down her body. She was in her school uniform, and something made him decide to not remove any of her clothing. With the Chinese girl on the desk in front of him, he finally understood school uniform fetishists, her long legs vanishing into the plaid skirt, obscured by her stockings that, strangely enough, added to the allure. Quickly his lips made it to her navel as his hands lightly pushed her knees, parting her long, toned legs as his head slid up her skirt and he dropped to his knees. He grabbed her panties and began tugging them off, helped by the martial artist's anticipatory writhing. With them bunched up around her ankle, he turned his attention to her now very wet vagina.

Ku Fei moaned as his tongue slid into her virgin channel, a place even her fingers rarely ventured. Unused to sexual feeling of any kind, Negi's magically charged tongue made her clench her legs in shock at the sensations. Pressing against Negi's head, it kept his head in place as she leaned back on the desk, opening her shirt as her hands clutched her breasts, rubbing them through her bra.

Negi smiled as he felt the girl shift; even if he couldn't see anything, she was clearly taking it quite well. He continued, his hands running along her legs as they rested on his shoulders, his tongue eagerly licking her folds, enjoying the taste within. It wasn't quite as sweet as Ayaka or Asuna, but it was still a good incentive to keep him between her legs, licking her hairless slit.

Pleasure washed over the martial artist as she bucked against his face on the desk, not caring what she knocked over in the process, everything trivial in the wake of her teacher's skilled tongue treating her. It almost felt as though electric shocks ran off his tongue as nerves all over her body surged with pleasure at different times, her hands frantically kneading her small breasts, trying to push herself closer to the edge.

Negi kept up the pressure, now teasing her clitoris with his tongue as his hand pumped in and out of her dripping cunt. He knew she was so close, it was merely a matter of pulling the magic away. Deciding it was time, his cock throbbing now with anxiousness; he ended his contact with her and ended the magic.

Ku Fei felt like someone had pulled away the very floor beneath her as her orgasm threw her into nirvana. Her body arched up as Negi sat, waiting eagerly to lap up her juices, which were certainly plentiful. She had a rush, much more than any of the other girls, and Negi was more than willing to lick her delicious fluids up as they came.

Finally, her body settled back down as Negi stood up, working the belt off his pants. She watched in anticipation, knowing what would come next, and ready to continue. She nodded as he dropped his pants and stood over her. It looked like it would be fine until Negi grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her stomach, sliding her a little further down on the desk. She had no idea what was going on until he straddled her. She took a deep breath, knowing precisely what was coming, and from their position, it looked like it would be rough.

She braced herself as Negi drove his length into her, burying himself to the hilt, but the pain never came. Instead, another surge of pleasure ran up her spine, curling her body backward as Negi grabbed onto her breasts from behind her, massaging them with more grace and skill than she could hope for.

Negi smiled as his plan worked. He was able to manipulate her sense of touch enough to remove the pain of her deflowering. He knew she had taken much harder hits, but he didn't want anything to get in the way of the sex. Indeed, her tight virgin pussy was just as tight as he could hope for as he bucked his hips wildly; glad he decided to experiment with the new position.

He leaned in and kissed her neck, nuzzling against her white hair as he filled her up, hammering into her with every ounce of his magic-enhanced might, massaging her perky breasts, rubbing his thumbs against her hard nipples, making her cry out his name. He had no doubt that, when it was over, Ku Fei would join his harem without a second thought.

Ku Fei merely lay there as her nerves almost involuntarily guided her body when it deemed necessary, moving up and down, curving and straightening out, moving of its own volition in time with some carnal dance she didn't know the steps to. All she could consciously do was cry out Negi's name with each powerful thrust, filling up her vagina just as it began to feel lonely each time it slid out of her sopping tunnel. The feeling of fullness wracked her body as she felt her orgasm build.

The magic had always helped ensure simultaneous orgasm, but after a night of practising it actively with Ayaka, he had mastered that particular part. No matter how far off she would have been otherwise, with him so close, she was bound to follow. He groaned as he coordinated everything, letting go of her breasts as he pulled out at the very moment of climax. He jacked off furiously, spurting his seed all over Ku Fei's back before collapsing on top of her at the moment of her orgasm. His hand cupped her deflowered womanhood as she shook beneath her, a powerful orgasm running through her like a wildfire. She had no idea what was going on, but she liked it.

********************** (scene break) **********************

Next on his list was Kazumi Asakura, Mahora Academy's very own paparazzo. Eva placed her as a priority; if anyone knew who felt anything romantic for Negi, it would be her. Negi was beginning to think Eva had more in mind than just expanding his harem; it felt more and more like Eva wanted a role just as dominant.

He knocked on her door, knowing her roommates wouldn't be home at the time.

He was greeted by Kazumi in nothing more than a bath towel as she quickly snatched him in and closed the door, a smile wide on her face.

"Kazumi-san, listen-"

"Chamo-kun told me everything. I'll do it!" she exclaimed, throwing her towel aside. "I was waiting for you. Now, let's get those clothes off."

Negi was frozen in his tracks at the sight of the fourth-largest bust in class 3-A. The biggest he had were Ayaka's, and while he loved the bodies of all the girls he had, breasts that size were something he'd never seen before, and they entranced him.

Kazumi took notice as she stripped the stunned boy, following his eyes as they traced the hypnotic sway of her tits. When he was properly naked and she could see that Chamo wasn't exaggerating about the magic having some physical effects on him, she sat him down on the couch. "Have any of your girls done this for?" she asked as she knelt before him and placed her breasts around his cock, his head pointing out.

Negi moaned, able to do little else as her hot flesh wrapped around his shaft and her lips around his head. No, none of the girls had done something like that for him. He was glad Evangeline prioritized Kazumi now, experiencing something entirely different, his very first titty-fuck.

Kazumi hummed a little tune, having hear something about that doing wonders, as her luscious breasts formed a great makeshift hole for Negi, topping it off with some skilled tongue work. She had been preparing for the day she got to do this to someone, and all that preparation paid off as her teacher received the long thought-out technique. The problem was, the increased sensations from the magic came back to bite her in the ass; she was wet, extremely so. She was buttered up from the anticipation of having Negi, only to have it blown out of proportion when his cock lay between her breasts. She wanted so badly to play with herself, but she had to keep her rack in place. It was the worst possible time for her breasts to be an obstacle.

Negi sensed her growing wetter and more frustrated, placing his hands over hers on her soft breasts. "It's alright, Kazumi-san, I'll hold them in place; you do what you need to do." In all honesty, it was at least partly so he could play with them himself.

She kissed his head before thanking him, her hands already running down her body and right to the prize. She resumed sucking him as her fingers slid into her, causing her to clench her legs together, keeping her hand in place as her fingers frantically tended to her. With Negi's magic coursing through her, she seemed to be on fire. She worked faster, desperate to put out the flames, but her efforts only fuelled them, made them cruelly lick at her nerves. She continued to burn in ecstasy as Negi played with her breasts, thrusting upward into her mouth in complement to her own motions.

Negi was in heaven, Kazumi's flesh wrapped around his cock, the scent of her intoxicating cunt wafting up into his nose. He was amazed by how much he experienced once he could channel the magic, enhancing all of his senses to create an even more overwhelming experience, a feast for his senses. His cock shook just slightly in her cleavage and he grabbed her red hair, shoving his entire thick cock into her mouth as he shot off. Kazumi eagerly drank his cum, but was disappointed to find he didn't grant her release, leaving her hanging.

That was only the first part, though. She got off her knees, swallowing the last few drops of his seed, as her teacher remained on the couch, his cock still pointing directly up. She climbed into his lap and took it all into her at once, crying out as he filled her up. She grabbed onto him as she wildly bounced in his lap, taking charge of the situation, driven by an almost deranged lust.

Negi sat back, smirking as his plan worked. Kazumi gave him her all in an effort to get off, and he would have to try it with the other girls to the same effect. He was distracted from his gloating, however, by Kazumi's breasts bouncing in his face. He leaned in, his tongue running along her nipple.

The wannabe reporter responded by grabbing him by the head and pulling him closer as he applied his knowledge of oral sex to her nipple with good effect. Treating it like her clitoris, he made her get even wetter, her pussy dripping, running along her legs as she was as wet as she thought she could have possible been. It was intense, everything becoming a blur as she worked harder and faster in his lap, her pussy hungrily clenching down on every inch of Negi's meat that was inside her, slick with her juices, intent on the glorious climax that awaited her.

The young mage was torn. On one hand, he could see Kazumi wanted release so badly, but he was fresh off an orgasm, and her breasts became such an obsession as he suckled on them that he didn't want to stop. He knew, however, that he would get so much more of her pussy to come, seeing as she already knew exactly what she was getting into and wouldn't have said yes otherwise. He agreed, pulling the magical stopper and releasing all the pent-up pressure within her.

Kazumi fell back, Negi on top of still, her body literally shaking as pleasure tore through, the magic intensifying every sensation, bringing her so much bliss it was almost painful, her body overloaded by pleasure. It was wonderful.

Negi continued to suck on her tit throughout, his cock still hard, but pulled out, dripping with her pussy's treasure. Too much of a good thing would have been harmful, and she in one orgasm felt more than Ayaka had over the entire night. It was dangerous to go too far, so he would have to settle for release from the next girl on his list.

"Shall we seal the deal right now?" Kazumi asked as Negi finally pulled himself away from her bountiful rack.

The mage nodded, calling the incantation. The moment the circle formed, her lips met his, and the deal was done. She looked forward to everything that was soon to come, even if it wasn't always as intense as that was.

********************** (scene break) **********************


	6. Makie, Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna

********************** (scene break) **********************

Chapter 6

With two fifths of his list done for the day, Negi next went to Mahora Academy's gymnasium for his next mark. In all of his class, Makie Sasaki was up there with Ayaka and Nodoka in terms of people who were out for Negi, making her an obvious pick, though Evangeline's comments about the flexibility of a gymnast, again, felt more like she was recommending Makie for herself than for him. Oh well, point was, she suggested him.

When he arrived, Makie had one of the gym rooms to herself, practising her tumble. She wore her leotard, emphasizing her slender body. She envied the other girls in the class with their large breasts, but Negi liked her form just as much. Besides, her constant training gave her one hell of an ass.

Silently he stepped into the gym, the girl so caught up with her work that she didn't notice him until she landed a tumble only for Negi to be inches away from her face.

"Negi-sensei!" she exclaimed. He certainly did manage to sneak up on her. She was looking for the right words as her teacher merely leaned in, smiling as their lips met.

A strange feeling ran through Makie. It was Negi experimenting again, charging the gymnast's entire body with pure, unbridled lust. Her affections for him became wants, physical needs, the very fact he wasn't inside her driving her to madness. With their lips still locked, he led her slowly to a pommel horse, leaning her against it as his hand fished his dick out of his pants. With his cock in one hand, he pushed the fabric over her crotch to the side with the other and pressed his head against her entrance.

Makie moaned in agony as he teased her, the very tip of his cock waiting at her gates. She felt him grab one of her legs and pull it up, pressing it between them as he slid into her. She moaned, this time in bliss, his cock warming the biting cold of desire inside her. He gazed lovingly into her green eyes, numbing all the pain and laying pleasure over it, his hands roaming her body as he pumped in and out of her rapidly, each time eliciting a little squeal of joy from her.

Negi was in heaven as the slight girl's virgin pussy clamped down on him tighter than any before him. Almost as thin as Evangeline, she lacked the experience the vampire had with having objects shoved into that area, giving Negi a vice of hot, wet flesh he could really do some fun with. A little frustrated from his experiment with Kazumi not going as planned, this was the perfect cosmic apology for him; a ride in Makie's tight little honeypot.

"Makie-san, I was wondering if you wanted to-" Ako Izumi wandered into the small room to ask Makie if she wanted to grab lunch, only to find her teacher grabbing her. She hid behind some equipment, peering out to watch as Negi relentlessly pounded her, moans and intimate words filling the room. She didn't know what to sat, or what to do, so she merely watched.

The two continued to kiss deeply as Negi's every thrust sent a rush of euphoria through Makie's veins. She had heard sex felt good, but she had no idea it would have been so powerful, so passionate. Negi moved even faster in her, the only thing keeping him from pushing her directly onto the gymnastic equipment was that her leg wouldn't bed that far and he wasn't out to hurt her. Indeed, for all his rough movements she didn't feel any pain at all. It was strange, but she wasn't going to complain about wild, pain-free sex on her first shot.

Ako watched with increased interest, the sexual magic the two burned beginning to affect her as well. Her hands, without her paying much attention to them, found their way to her crotch. She gasped, a slight shock running through her at the very contact of her hand and her vagina. She obliged, unable to ignore the urge as, hidden behind gym equipment, they wouldn't be able to see them even if they weren't absorbed in each other. The sight of Makie pressed against a pommel horse with one leg raised as high as possible and Negi wailing away at her the most erotic thing she had ever seen.

Negi began to pull down her leotard, exposing her small breasts to the air. They were little more than buds, really, not quite ready to bloom yet, but he found them attractive nonetheless. "Makie-san, your breasts are beautiful."

Makie looked at him, shocked. Breast envy was a big issue for her, but here was the object of her affection, telling her otherwise. "But Negi-sensei, what about Chizuru or Mana or-"

"Theirs are beautiful, too, but different from yours. Sometimes, it's not size." He held one in his hand, all the while continuing to pound away at her.

"Then cum on them, please. If you think they're beautiful, then I want you to end with them."

Negi nodded, grabbing her hips as he neared the home stretch, Makie almost screaming in his grasp as he moved with near inhuman speeds.

Ako couldn't believe what she was seeing, but knelt behind the equipment, her hands furiously tending her pussy, she wasn't in a position to judge anything. She merely watched with morbid curiosity as the two continued their affair.

Negi triggered Makie first, just to feel it. He was pleased, her pussy clenching down so hard he almost struggled keeping himself from blowing his load. It was intense, Makie quivering against him, but he weathered the storm and, when her orgasm was through, knew it was time. He pulled out, aiming his cock straight up, his hand pumping it intently as he shot his semen, with a little help with aim from magic, directly onto the gymnast's little buds.

Makie smiled at her teacher as he fulfilled his promise. "Thank you, sensei," she smiled.

Ako lost it soon after that, stifling a powerful moan as she fell onto her back, kicking up at the air in pleasure at the height of her orgasm. She had no idea what had transpired, but she wanted a piece of it.

**********************(scene break)**********************

With Makie done, only two people remained on his list, and lucky for him, they were generally inseparable He strolled nonchalantly into the Mahora library and went straight for the club room. Much to his relief, only Yue and Nodoka were in there at the time, the members from other years and Haruna somewhere else. Good, he wouldn't need to take them somewhere more private.

"Negi-sensei?" Nodoka asked, totally surprised; it was a recurring theme that day.

With two girls to deal with, sitting on opposite sides of a table, he didn't want to use his usual lead-in of a kiss. Instead, he channeled the magic outward, directly hitting both girls at once. He may have overdone it, a little, because they jumped him much like Setsuna and Konoka did.

The two bookworms tore off his and their clothes, Nodoka getting up for a second to close and lock the door. With no way for anyone to interrupt them, they got into position fairly quickly. It was the day the two had waited for, though not necessarily with the other. Well, Nodoka definitely had.

Yue quickly slid down his shaft, the thought that it seemed relatively painless not even crossing her mind as he put her hands on his chest and began to ride him fervidly.

Nodoka straddled his face backwards, facing Nodoka as he licked her dripping slit. The magic hit them hard, wetting them in record time. In fact, charged with more passion than she knew what to do with, Nodoka pulled her friend into a kiss.

Negi was loving his position; capping off a day of recruiting with a threesome. It also helped that, much to his surprise, Nodoka tasted sweeter than Ayaka, making her pussy a delight to lick. He didn't regret using too much magic, as it certainly wasn't hurting them, and it got them much more involved, while two of his previous marks had been pretty still and left him all the work. It was alright; he knew what to do next time.

Yue continued to pump up and down, his shaft sliding in and out of her. Her lips met Nodoka's, completing the cycle as sexual energy coursed through all three of them, further heightening their senses and pleasure as they went. What little magic ability she had made her sensitive to the powers flowing through her. She had no idea how to control it, but she certainly knew something was up, that magic drove her actions, but she didn't care. It only magnified emotions she already had, making her act on thoughts she'd had for a long time.

For Nodoka, who didn't have that sensitivity, it was bliss. Her preferred solution to the love triangle she'd entangled herself into was, after all, letting Negi have both, and having both he certainly did. She was in awe as his tongue probed her sweet pussy, by that point having all the knowledge needed to hit the right spots at all times, giving her a powerful sensation that, as the magic held her orgasm at bay, continued to build up to near unbearable levels.

The boy teacher claimed his fourth virgin for the day as his tongue scouted out his fifth. If he knew just how great sex was, he probably would have acted on Nodoka's advances the moment she admitted her feelings. Although without the magic it may not have been as powerful, her pussy not as sweet, He knew that desire drove the magic, and that at its core something special would have been shared between them. It was pretty much the same now, except with more powerful orgasms and a lot more people to spread love to.

Negi intended to go longer, but he lost focus as the club room door unlocked. He lost hold of their orgasms and they all exploded in ecstasy. his seed shooting up into Yue's quim as it clenched down on him, Nodoka's delicious nectar running down for him to eagerly drink.

In the doorway, stood a very shocked Haruna. She knew to move quickly, though, rushing into the room, shutting and locking the door behind her, before commenting. "You guys always forget about me. I go for a few minutes, and you're sexing up Negi and making out." She walked over to them, working off her clothes. "Good thing I had the spare key with me, I would hate to miss out on this." She leaned in, joining her friends' kiss as the two girls and Negi were rather shocked by the development. Of all people, they never thought of Haruna as being into this sort of thing, or having feelings for Negi, though her rapidly beating heart said otherwise as magic ran through her. "Can I ride him next?"

"I think Nodoka should," Yue suggested as she dismounted Negi, a few strands of their intermingled cum dripping from her spent pussy. "She did technically have feelings for him first."

"Oh, alright," Haruna sighed. "In that case, can I at least clean you out while we wait?"

Yue nodded she leaned over the table, exposing her puffy pink pussy and cute ass to her friend.

Negi looked at Nodoka, placing his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Nodoka-san, just let me do this. I promise it won't hurt."

The shy girl nodded, her bangs obscuring her eyes as Negi rolled over so that she lay on her back and he lay atop her, pulling her into a deep kiss. He wanted Nodoka's first to be something special, to make her feel better, wanted, loved. Slowly he slid in to her, all the while keeping careful concentration this time, just in case someone else decided to unlock the door, losing his bearings and letting the pain hit her.

Nodoka lay there, her eyes closed, though it was hard to see beyond her bangs, as Negi sunk into her, claiming her virginity, just as she'd imagined. He didn't magically charge her as much, trying to keep it sacred, and she knew it. She kissed him deeper as he came down to the hilt, his entire length filling her up so much, magical energy beginning to crackle and surge, sending little shocks throughout her body, stimulating her nerves just enough to increase the sensations, but nowhere near as much as he had with every other girl.

Beside them, Haruna knelt on the floor as Yue knelt over the table, licking the girl clean of their teacher's semen. Diligently she went, holding the girl's ass as she got a nice position on the girl bent almost ninety degrees over the table. She played with herself idly as she went, having no idea about Negi's sexual magic and wanting her keep herself relatively unsatisfied for when she got a ride on Negi's quite impressive cock.

Negi was in heaven, Nodoka's pussy just as tight as Makie's, but with something about the girl that made it better, albeit less wild. He would likely spend his night with Nodoka if anyone, and there would be plenty of time then to get rough, but for her first, he wanted something romantic, more in line with what she imagined her first time being.

And Negi was right. Nodoka was in ecstasy, just like she wanted, him going slow and caring for her, their deep kiss continuing as he let a little magic out occasionally, causing her to moan into his mouth as their tongues danced gracefully to the rhythm sound of flesh on flesh with a vocal performance from Yue, who was easily brought to orgasm from Haruna's tongue.

Haruna continued to lick at her friend's honey pot even after her orgasm, intent on provoking another one in her before Nodoka and Negi were done. The taste enticed her, especially with the, much to her chagrin, increasingly scarce traces of Negi's seed in her. She looked forward to sampling Nodoka when it was her turn on Negi.

It looked like the two wouldn't go much longer. Nodoka was a virgin, and Negi was only ten, his incredible stamina almost entirely tied to the potent sexual magic around him. Without it, he was only matched by Nodoka's sheer inexperience. Still, they were having a grand old time. Their kiss remained unbroken as he continued to thrust into her, moans spilling out of their sort-of-sealed-sometimes-wide-open lips as their bodies heated up, pressing tighter together, bracing for the finish.

Negi howled, throwing his head up, as he spilled his seed into Nodoka. The feeling was all it took to send her off as well, a powerful climax rocking her as Negi continued to spill his cum into her. Their kiss resumed as she clenched down on him now tighter than even Makie during her orgasm, prolonging his own orgasm as he shot more into her; even if he wasn't affecting their sensations, he was still producing semen far faster than normal.

Finally, when it died down, he collapsed on her, their combined juices spilling out of her slit as he softened and eventually fell out of her. For all the magic he didn't use, it was still his best orgasm of the day, but for different reasons.

********************** (scene break) **********************

Next chapter will get into the more harem-ey stuff, but just for the sake of reminding you, Negi's harem is currently

-Evangeline

-Asuna

-Konoka

-Setsuna

-Ayaka

-Ku Fei

-Kazumi

-Makie

-Nodoka

-Yue

-Haruna

The lucky bastard and it's only going to get bigger. That's just half, at the very least.


	7. Third Night with the harem

********************** (scene break) **********************

Chapter 7: Harem Night 3

That night, the arrangements had already been made. Konoemon understood the complicated issue and said that, while he would have to rethink Negi's position as teacher of a class if a good half of the students were his lovers, he knew that the magical and emotional bonds between them had to remain intact, granting Negi and his harem their own section in the campus dorms, separated from the other students. It was a spacious place, with one big common room/kitchen, and proper bed accommodations to fit three or four people in one room, though the single beds were replaced with king-sized beds in lieu of what they'd be doing. Only two rooms were claimed as a permanent residence, one being the master bedroom for Negi and the other being at Evangeline's insistence her own room. She stipulated to Negi that she would have one or two girls every night to herself, and everyone else would bounce between the rooms.

As everyone settled in for the night, Eva hand-picked her two next "victims", Nodoka and Makie, while Konoka pressed Asuna for details about precisely what had happened the night before, but Asuna was tight-lipped, saying that what she remembered of it was wonderful and that she'd find out for herself soon enough. With eight girls remaining they decided to pull the names to see who would sleep in what room; three with Negi, and then two groups, one with Konoka and one with Setsuna, of the inexperienced girls who were apprehensive about girl-on-girl. Still, they were willing to do it; best be with the people they were close to if anyone, and the kiss that bound them to the harem certainly made them close. Though Negi was the central factor for all of them, they were bound just as much to each other, emotionally, spiritually, and sexually.

The names were drawn; Kazumi, Haruna, and Asuna would have Negi that night, Ku Fei would be with Konoka, and Setsuna would introduce Yue and Ayaka to some very different experiences than they had earlier.

Everyone retired to their bedrooms, Makie and Nodoka visibly nervous as they vanished into Eva's room, which she insisted on being lit only by candles. The sinister glow radiated through the crack beneath the door, adding to the intrigue of what she was doing to them in there.

That would have to remain seen, though, as the girls and Negi vanished into their own respective rooms.

Negi's new bedroom was glorious. It was spacious; overly so, in fact, with the possessions of the girls he had that night put away neatly in the dressers. It looked like a hotel penthouse, particularly the very large bed, much larger than even a king-size, occupying the floor. He and the girls were drawn to it immediately, clothes falling to the ground as three of the more well-endowed girls of his harem all vied for his affection.

This was where it would get complicated for Negi. He had to keep them all satisfied, paying equal amounts of time to each of them throughout the night. It would be a challenge, but he had all the magic he needed to get the job done.

He decided Haruna would be first, since she hadn't yet actually had sex with him; neither had Konoka or Setsuna, but they would have to wait for another night. Besides, he hadn't yet done anything with the artist at all, and he was about to change that.

He sat against the headboard, claiming Haruna from behind, actively working to keep up the speed as she, in her inexperience, instinctively pushed back against him erratically, constantly messing up the rhythm he had going. What certainly didn't help were Asuna playing with her breasts and Kazumi's tongue pressed against the manga fan's clitoris, constantly running down the length of Negi's cock and back up again, ending with a kiss to her clitoris.

It wasn't her fault, though. By the time she ate out Yue, Negi had pulled most of the magic out of her, leaving none to transfer to Haruna. This was her very first experience with the powerful lust magic Negi wielded so well, and having Asuna tend to her breasts and Kazumi to accentuate his thrusting with her tongue was certainly a better initiation than the other girls did.

Kazumi and Asuna fingered themselves idly as they went, just to stem off frustration. Negi had, by that point, become familiar enough to impart different girls with different parts of the magic, meaning that while he and Haruna were in the heightened state of pleasure that made their motions so wild, Kazumi and Asuna were enjoying licking Haruna's body much more than they would have without the magic, but weren't dying for release. He deftly handled the delicate fabric of the magic around him as he paid attention to Haruna's lovely body, notably her hot, tight pussy.

"Negi-sensei!" she shouted as Asuna buried her face in her cleavage and Kazumi licked all over her entrance frantically, her teacher thrusting up into her, filling her up. Each thrust sent another shock through her, coursing up her body as the spark turned to flame and burst through her, lighting all of her nerves up. The drum of Asuna's fingers against her sides as the tongue danced around her breast, the graceful pattern of Kazumi's tongue against her most personal regions, the passion of Negi's kisses against her neck...all distinct feelings, but all swirling in a deluge of physical sensation. She could feel each one on its own and together, a merging of pleasures swelling up within her.

She almost choked, her eyes closing tight as instinct took over. She felt Asuna's lips press against hers as the red-haired girl handed her breasts with just a touch of roughness. The feel of lips against hers only flung another point of sensation to the maddening swirl within her.

Negi redoubled his efforts, continuing to tug at the strings as the pleasure increased, the pressure building even more, growing almost unbearable inside of Haruna. Finally, he released the hold, Haruna falling limp between him and Asuna as she clenched down on him, Asuna's lips barely containing the moans of ecstasy she spilled out. Negi, with the tight flesh vice around him, shot his load in her, resting back against the headboard as Asuna and Kazumi pulled away and Haruna dismounted. That was only their first position of the night, though, and their early bed-time meant they should be able to get a couple positions in before it got too late. Even if they didn't have class the next day, he still had to scout out a few more people.

Negi smiled as he lay flat on the bed, his dick standing at attention as Asuna and Haruna moved in, both holding onto it as they sloppily licked the shaft, almost kissing as they went.

Kazumi smiled, straddling Negi's head, and the teacher obliged, his tongue meeting her labia. No reason she had to be left out of things.

Asuna pressed her breasts together against Negi's penis as Haruna paid equal attention to everything laid before her, tending to Negi's cock with her hand when her mouth was preoccupied with the tsundere's breasts, though she didn't have to with Asuna eagerly working her flesh against it.

Negi grinned, continuing to service the amateur photographer, as the other two treated his cock. While he had intense sessions with his students individually, having several of them at night certainly opened up some interesting options for him. He decided that he would have to do some more one-on-one with his current harem members during the day, because there was a certainly intimacy there that the foursome lacked. Still, what it lacked in intimacy it certainly made up for in spades with lust, sensation, and moans, and lust was just as important a component to the magic. He fed off the lust they had, as did the other groups. By giving them a private dorm area, they were free to feed on the intimacy and the lust, the key components in the powerful magic that would become so common to them.

Reaching down, Kazumi placed one hand on Asuna's firm rear and the other on her thus-far neglected pussy. With a smile, she slid a finger into each of her holes, causing the redhead to moan as she felt her previously untouched back door. Asuna renewed the efforts with her breasts, rocking them faster against his flesh, her cleavage forming a heavenly makeshift vagina that Negi was all too glad to have. With Haruna, Ayaka, and Kazumi also in his harem, it was quickly becoming more like marshmallow heaven, well-endowed women being able to give him something that, for all their lovely frames, Makie and Nodoka couldn't.

Haruna played with herself as well, Negi sending a little magic her way as she alternated hands, always keeping her juices on her hands as they pumped his shaft and kneaded Asuna's tits. With Asuna's breasts glistening with sweat and her juices, Haruna then moved in again with her tongue, licking the whole display clean of her and Negi's combined fluids.

Asuna bucked against Kazumi's fingers as she placed a second and then third into each orifice. She thrust onto the ones in her pussy, then back against the three buried in her untouched ass, though she had a feeling that wouldn't last too long between Negi and any toys the girls may have had; Kazumi had quite the collection, she had experienced some of Evangeline's the night before, and Chisame, who Kazumi said was a sure bet, was rumoured to have a mother-lode. Her anal cherry would not be intact very much longer.

Negi finally gave in, not wanting to run things too late while Asuna still needed some attention. He again handled the magic, deciding to set off Kazumi first, licking up her oh-so-sweet juices as they came. She danced on his tongue frantically as her juices continued, all the while the young teacher just enjoying the taste. He decided it was his turn next, his dick shaking just a little before shooting his load, some going right into Haruna's mouth, but most landing on Asuna's chest. It took Haruna all of a few seconds to lick the last traces of herself from Negi's cock that she had to, and so she dove right for Asuna, licking Negi's seed off her breasts hungrily. Next, logically, were Asuna and Haruna, experiencing simultaneous orgasms at the hands of Kazumi and herself, respectively, Haruna suckling Asuna's breast as they went.

Negi closed his eyes and sighed. He was certainly going to enjoy these harem nights. He opened his eyes, ready for round three, only to find that Asuna and Haruna were tangled up on the bed in a fairly provocative position, but asleep. A shame, too, he would have loved to see those two have a little girl time. He turned the other way to see Kazumi bent over, her curvaceous body seductively traced by the dim light in the room, presenting herself.

"Sensei..." she purred, "You've had Haruna's pussy and Asuna's mouth. Now come and claim the last hole of the night."

Negi didn't even think twice as he pounced the vixen.

********************** (scene break) **********************

Ok taking a break for a while will have more chapters up later.


	8. Complications, and Chisame joins

**********************(scene break)**********************

Negi awoke the next morning, and it was markedly different than every morning since the sex magic hit him; he didn't wake up with his head happily resting in someone's cleavage. That shook him from his sleepy daze immediately as he found that no warm body pressed up against him, despite sharing his bed with three of his students. He sat up immediately, but his panic lasted only until he was clubbed over the head with surprise. Just past his feet, sat a grinning Konoka and a less shy than usual Setsuna; both wearing bedsheets like open robes, making no effort to conceal their bodies.

"Good morning, Negi-sensei." Konoka leaned in closer. "Last night, Setsuna and I realized that you haven't had sex with us yet, and we want to change that." She slowly pulled the sheet away from Setsuna, showing the swordstress's body to their teacher. "I want you to take Se-chan first."

"But, I thought-" Setsuna began.

Negi understood Konoka's intentions and cut Setsuna off, moving forward briskly and cutting Setsuna off with a kiss. The black-haired student's eyes grew wide as the two lay back, Negi's penis hardening at the feeling of closeness with Setsuna. It pressed against her thigh as their tongues swirled together, their hands feeling each other's' bodies tenderly.

Setsuna moaned into her teacher's mouth as she felt the magic begin to course through her, emanating from his mouth and fingertips. She was already ready to go, but the magic sent her senses reeling, forcing her libido into overdrive as Negi moved his hips back just a little, his penis no longer pushing against her thigh as, with a lurch forward, he sent it into her. She let out a cry into her teacher's mouth. This wasn't the first time she had something of that size up there, but toys weren't quite as personal as Negi's penis.

Konoka knelt beside her lovers, her fingers slowly working her vagina, more to stave off the desire to jump in there with them than to bring herself to orgasm. She watched Setsuna became engrossed in the sensations and smiled, thrusting a little harder against her hand as her other worked her small breasts.

The kiss between Negi and Setsuna finally broke as he placed his hands beside a hand beside her shoulders and hooked the other beneath her leg, pulling her into a new position. Before she knew it, Setsuna was on her side, a leg hooked on his shoulder, and Negi drilled her from a new angle, and she loved it. She thrust back against him as his hand brushed against her soft, pert ass. Again, his fingertips sent magic surging through her, and she was beginning to lose herself in the utter deluge of bliss his magic sent through her.

"Kono-chan," Setsuna whispered, her new position placed her right in front of her ojou-sama, "Let me, please."

Konoka smiled and nodded, shuffling over a little, her waiting pussy meeting Setsuna's tongue with relief. Ku Fei may have been very skilled for a first time, but all the experience and skill in the world couldn't beat the intimacy and devotion with which Setsuna ate her out.

Negi carefully worked his magic as Setsuna shifted all her focus to eating Konoka out. Konoka may not have had a great handle on manipulating the potent sexual magic, and Evangeline promised to give the magically-inclined girls lessons on them while he continued the hunt that afternoon, but he could certainly feel her magical presence join his. It was rough, sloppy, but the addition of another's magic, forcing unrefined pleasure on him, made him moan, his efforts spiraling into overdrive as he pounded away at Setsuna, driven mad by the powerful magic.

Lacking the training Negi had, Konoka could only send brute force sensation, but it was still incredibly potent, enhancing the more subtle effects of Negi's own, stewing and enhancing, sending the magic back to each of them with greater intensity. Setsuna, being the middle point between them, had to fight the intense pleasures crashing against her body, trying to keep pleasuring Konoka, but very quickly the goal seemed insurmountable as the powerful forces continued to bounce between their two casters, increasing by several orders of magnitude as her body fought a seemingly losing battle. She felt her body quiver, weaken substantially, before finally, everything became black.

********************** (scene break) **********************

When Setsuna came to, she was surprised to find half the harem at her bedside, including Konoka and Negi, who were finally relieved to find she had woken up.

"What happened?" she asked, sitting up. She was dizzy, and couldn't remember much after Negi's morning surprise.

"I'm sorry, Se-chan," Konoka said, kneeling down, taking her hand. "If I knew the magic would have done that..."

"Is something wrong?" Setsuna asked, looked worriedly at Negi and Evangeline.

"No, you'll be fine. The magic was just too strong for you, and your body didn't have the ability to handle so much sensation. You should be fine by tomorrow," Negi answered. "Evangeline is going to explain how to use things properly to the others so that this doesn't happen again."

Eva was decidedly quiet, and once Setsuna seemed alright, she promptly left the room. "They should have some time alone."

Seeing the swordstress was fine, Negi and the other girls followed suit, leaving only Konoka to tend to her.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." She seemed on the verge of tears at the thought of hurting her Se-chan.

"I know, Kono-chan. I forgive you. Just...don't leave me, please. I want to be near you."

Konoka nodded as she slipped into the bed, holding Setsuna close as her girlfriend, her body still weak and exhausted, began to trail back off to sleep.

Outside the room, Negi idly poked at his lunch. Delicious as Chachamaru's cooking may be, he was worried about Setsuna. He was able to control his magic just fine, but control seemed to slip away as soon as Konoka amplified it. Was letting the girls use the magic, even with training be alright?

He didn't get time to share his thoughts, though, as Evangeline burst out of her room. "Negi, look at the time! You've got more to do, now get going!"

"But Eva-chan, I'm eat-"

"Now! I have to start teaching, and you need to finish by the dinner tonight. Move."

With a sigh, Negi grabbed his half-bitten sandwich and shoved the Setsuna fiasco out of his mind, seeing she was okay, and set his mind on his task.

**********************(scene break)**********************

"Negi-sensei," sighed Chisame as she sat on the edge of her bed. She wore her school uniform, but the interesting addition of her teacher's head beneath her skirt was something she didn't quite want becoming a regular part of her wardrobe. It was much better saved for outside of class.

Tired of finding new and interesting ways of getting the girls involved, Negi did what he had with the library girls and just sent some lust-inducing magic her way. He had to admit, seeing Chisame stretched across her bed, stricken with unbridled desire, begging Negi to eat her out as she pulled her skirt up and frantically took her panties off to expose her waiting cunt to him, made him think a little differently of the student.

"Deeper," she cried, rocking against his tongue as every apprehension she had about her strange class and teacher all washed away, the shore cleared by crashing waves of ecstasy. She fell back, lying again on the bed as Negi complied. Her hands began to work off her blazer and the shirt beneath it as Negi's hands against her thighs sent more magic tearing through her. He was markedly more careful, but it was still incredibly powerful, especially on the magically disinclined, to feel even the slightest of primal energies.

Negi's tongue repeatedly ran along her slit as his fingers rose up to treat her clitoris, sending Chisame into a mad spiral as she grabbed Negi by the shoulders and pulled him up to meet her tongue, unable to restrain herself any longer. Her legs snapped to attention and latched to his waist, taking him straight into her, moaning in intense pleasure as she did so.

He could barely tell what was going on, but when he finally came to, he knew precisely what was up, and couldn't deprive her of what she wanted. He thrust eagerly into her, causing her to scream with satisfaction into his mouth as she lay on the bed beneath him, skirt ruffled up, panties bunched on her ankle, her bra still on her, letting him take her virginity with magical painlessness. Her words ran along his body before resting on his face, holding him in place for the kiss as his hands scoured her body. She didn't feel she had anything too special, and frankly, felt downright insecure, in comparison to the well-endowed brick house Kazumi, the lithe and flexible Makie, the adorably shy Nodoka, or the solid Ku Fei. Still, Negi seemed to be very affectionate, making her feel good despite all of the competition-those joys would diminish a little once she saw her future roommates, but the fact he had come to her, the frumpy, uninteresting geek, made her feel even better as he slid into her faster, ripples of pleasure wracking her every nerve ending each time he slid hilt-deep into her.

"Harder," she moaned, and again her commands were met, her teacher driving into her even faster as their kiss grew sloppy, but it didn't matter anymore. She gave in to the weird; the weird meant pleasure, the weird meant satisfaction and fulfillment and all of those wonderful things, and she could live with the weird if it felt half as good as it did now. Her arms moved from his face as their kiss finally broke, her eyes staring deeply into his as she grasped his back, demands for more spilling from her lips, words of praise and passion spilling from his.

Another magical pulse went off in her, this one a shock wave that rippled through her body, making her body rise and press up against him as he thrust wildly into her, his mouth finding its way to her neck, kissing the exposed flesh with devotion, his hands grabbing her back as well, holding her closer, the fabric of his shirt tickling her sensitive, usually unexposed torso, her body not used to physical sensations like that.

With passion burning inside her, Chisame held Negi even closer, feeling the flames kick into high gear inside her. She felt the magic hit her again and again as she neared orgasm, the pleasure swelling up even more, intensifying seemingly with every thrust as she was teased, strung along to her orgasm by making it even better feeling until finally it exploded inside her. She moaned, her body falling limp in Negi's grasp as the orgasm overwhelmed her, wave of pleasure running over her, her vagina clenching down on Negi as he followed suit, sending his semen directly into the secret net idol. "I love you, sensei!" she cried out, only vaguely aware as to what she was confessing, as his thrusts came to a halting stop with his climax. He held her close as his seed spilled into her, nuzzling against her neck, keeping her close, acknowledging what she said.

They basked in the afterglow, loving the closeness with each other, Negi's dick leaving her cunt as they just snuggled a moment on the bed, before Chachamaru interrupted their time together. "Negi, Eva-chan called for you. We have an intruder."

"What?" He snapped to attention, Chisame pulling away, clueless as to exactly what she meant, but knowing it was bad.

"Kotaro is in the main room; and Eva-chan...I think you should come see for yourself."


	9. Natsumi, Chizuru, and Kotarou

********************** (scene break) **********************

"What are you doing?" Kotaro shouted just as Negi entered the common room to his harem's dorm, to find his friend sitting on a chair, handcuffed to some very heavy objects placed on the table. He struggled, but it seemed no use, especially with a cackling Haruna tearing off his clothes.

"What's going on here?" Negi asked, Chisame and Chachamaru behind him, the robot maid trying to explain to the newcomer the whole harem situation.

"Some primo material!" Chamo shouted as he held a video camera positioned to capture the whole thing. Everyone tried to ignore him as he filmed everything he could find so long as he stayed quiet.

Evangeline, who sat cross-legged in a chair facing Kotaro and wearing some very skimpy clothing, smiled. "Your friend here decided to sneak in, just as Yue was...practising on me." She smiled as the bookworm averted her gaze and blushed. "He brought two too," she motioned to Chizuru and Natsumi, "With him, and started shouting about how unfair it was that you had so many girls."

"And what do you intend to do to him?" Seemed like an obvious question, as Haruna began jacking him off, Asuna and Kazumi swarming him as well. Negi had a feeling things wouldn't be as boy's pleasure-oriented as they were the night before with those three.

"Well, he wants girls, he can have them. A harem this size could use a beta male. While those three initiate him, would you mind tending to the other two?"

Natsumi looked nervous, averting her gaze and leaning against Chizuru, who not only seemed confident, but eyed Negi's package as he drew closer to her.

"I don't know about you, Natsumi, but I'm signed up. Kotaro-kun is a fun toy, but I think it's time we got a new one." With that, she dropped to her knees in front of her teacher, hungrily pulling his pants down and freeing his cock. She took it into her mouth without a second thought.

"Negi-sensei..." Natsumi said as she drew a little closer to him.

He could tell she wanted to spit it out, but was too shy to. He made it easier on her, sending her a wink.

As his eye closed, suddenly Natsumi felt very different. She gasped, dropped to the floor behind her best friend and pulling up her skirt, lying face-up beneath her as she tugged the panties off and pressed her mouth to Chizuru's wet vagina.

Over in marshmallow hell, Kotaro tried very hard to breathe as Kazumi's breasts muffled his pleas for Natsumi to save him. He almost regretted his decision. Being used as Chizuru and Natsumi's boy toy had been one thing, but here were three women now smothering him with their breasts; well, one was, by Haruna was jacking him off, her tongue swirling around his head, and Asuna was giving lip service to Kazumi, but it was the thought that counted. Again, he almost regretted it. Almost.

Evangeline watched with a smile as Yue, who had been receiving some personal lessons on handling the magic, had been ordered to continue. Yue was back on her knees-it seemed to be a trend-not able to stop licking Evangeline's insanely sweet-tasting juices, magic making her nectar almost addictive. With every lick Yue felt like she had to go in even deeper to find it all, to taste her delicious pussy. All the while, she felt the magic swelling inside her. It wasn't Evangeline making it taste so good, it was her. She could certainly feel Evangeline augmenting her own pleasure with magic, but the taste was all her, and the refined control she put onto it was very rewarding as she made it taste even better, almost becoming hopelessly hooked on the vampire's vagina.

Negi had to lean against a wall as Natsumi had almost torn her shirt open to free her breasts, the largest in the class, and had wrapped his dick in her cleavage. She looked up at him with a smile as she tried to picture him bound up like Kotaro usually was when she had her way with him, and licked her lips at that thought. Then she felt Natsumi redouble her efforts and she moaned, her eyes closing tightly as she soaked in the mental image of Negi in Kotaro's place, as it was fairly close-dick in between her breasts, Natsumi licking away behind her-she just lacked handcuffs.

Kotaro's position shifted slightly, and now he lay on the table, his legs dangling, as Haruna straddled his head and buckled wildly on his tongue, grabbing a handful of his hair as she forced her pussy harder against his face. "Kota-kun!" she shouted as her eyes closed and her head hung back. Being used so long as a toy by his roommates made him quite skilled at what he did, and even without magic he gave her some great cunnilingus.

By his pelvis, Asuna and Kazumi took turns between licking Kotaro and having his dick between their breasts. It was Asuna's turn, and while she couldn't lose Kotaro's dick in her breasts like Chizuru could, she could tell he was definitely enjoying things. Kazumi's tongue running along his head and her breasts helped both of them, though. All in a day's work for Negi's harem, it seemed.

Another position shift between Evangeline and Yue. Now, Yue sat in Eva's lap, a long dildo buried deep inside the both of them, and Yue tasked with move it magically between them. She was doing very well, the plastic hammering into both girls as they locked into a kiss, Yue feeling Eva's undeveloped breasts up in frenzied passion as they went, the kiss fuelling her magic. Eva did literally nothing except contribute to the kiss, letting Yue do all the magic, though the ribbed dildo moving so rapidly between her and Yue did make her want so badly to take an active role. She kept her composure, though, and stayed as uninvolved as possible.

"Right there, oh yes!" Chizuru moaned as she laid spread on all fours, Negi knelt behind her, his hands kneading her soft, round buttocks, Natsumi lying beneath her, licking her clitoris and labia as Negi thrust into it. With those words off her tongue, she placed her tongue back where it belonged, inside Natsumi, again completing the circuitous magic that soared through them. The two roommates eagerly licked at the juices their sopping wet cunts leaked as Negi pounded Chizuru furiously. For all her curves and seemingly debaucherous habits, she was deceptively tight, her hot vagina clutching down on him harder than Chisame's had, and Chisame was most certainly a virgin who had never used so much as a dildo. He was speechless, but complaining was the last thing he could do as he felt so close to release.

"Just like that," Natsumi whispered into Chizuru's pelvis as she felt the magic intertwined with her orgasm wash over her, Chizuru's tongue slipping deeper into her as the lapped up at the coming juices. She could feel Chizuru do the same, a prolonged moan meeting her whispers, before the subtle sounds gave way to Negi's unfinessed groan as he blew his load into Chizuru, his semen adding a new taste to Natsumi's mouth as the teacher pulled out and prepared for the next initiate.

Kazumi and Asuna had one-upped Chizuru, Kotaro's breasts poking out of both their cleavage as they pressed their breasts together, his head in the middle of a very sloppy, sleazy kiss between the two. Kotaro made the best of the marshmallow hell as he gave in, moaning into Haruna's pussy as her orgasm hit her, making her pull harder on his hair, forcing his tongue deeper into her in frenzied bliss. The taste of her flood set him off, his cum shooting off, his very large load filling Kazumi and Asuna's mouths and splattering on their faces and breasts.

Evangeline set Yue off of her and demanded she return to her room and masturbate until she hit her orgasm, and then her training would be complete. She conveniently left out the part about placing a block that would, until she so willed, prevent Yue from reaching that orgasm, as she had for Nodoka and Ku Fei before her, and would do to Konoka once she pried herself from Setsuna. Oh, that was going to be fun to watch; all four furiously trying to get off, probably with each other, and utterly failing to do so.

Asuna, Haruna, and Kazumi were sent back to the bedrooms, Yue went to see Nodoka and Ku Fei, Evangeline went to pay Konoka a visit, and the three remaining, Negi, Chizuru, and Natsumi, drew closer to Kotaro, whose penis was still standing proud.

"How'd you like that?" Chizuru asked, Kotaro's gulp as audible as Negi could think possible as she drew nearer. "I like these new arrangements; I must say...two boys to do what I will with, as well as a bunch of my classmates? I'm going to have blast. But don't feel bad, Kota-kun...I'll still have plenty of time for you."

Negi regarded Kotaro and found that all of his worry was just a little game. He loved being Chizuru and Natsumi's play thing, and as the beta male, he'd get a whole lot more than just that, and he'd love every second of it.

"Now, then...Natsumi still needs to get off, and I think you two boys ought to give her something special." She grabbed the key to her handcuffs from the table, just outside his reach, and undid them.

Natsumi grew nervous again, but knew that between Negi and Kotaro, she'd be fine. As Kotaro pulled her close to him, having her face Negi as his penis, slick with saliva and semen, pressed against her skirt. Like Chizuru, she never seemed to wear panties anymore, which Negi found wasn't as rare among his class as he figured.

Negi lifted up the front of her skirt, placing his lips on hers as he slid his penis into her slowly, Kotaro following suit with her tight asshole. Negi could tell instantly that she rarely, if ever, had anything back there-save for Chizuru's "home remedies"-and magicked his way into getting a calm sigh out of her, easing the pain and discomfort as they both filled her up.

Chizuru smiled as she admired her plan and handiwork. When Ayaka explained exactly why she was leaving the dorm room, Chizuru knew she had to weasel her, Natsumi, and Kotaro into it, and it seemed like it was mission accomplished. She watched the three standing in place, slowly beginning to move, as her hands reached down to her still wet cunt, a bit of Negi's cum on her labia, as she rubbed it against her clitoris, the residual magic almost forcing her to the floor as she stretched out on her back, her pelvis raised her fingers going straight to work as the powerful lust magic reacted to her touch.

Kotaro leaned against the table for support as he thrust into her incredibly tight ass, her moans music to his ears as he kissed the back of her neck, losing himself in the pleasure as Negi's magic suddenly hit him like a ray of sunshine.

Between the two young mages, Natsumi was losing it. She felt intense pleasures, like nothing either of her usual bedfellows could provide, as the feeling of double penetration, let alone double penetration heavily aided by magic, sent her soaring to new heights of ecstasy. She kissed Negi harder, feeling Kotaro's lips on her neck, the two bodies pressed so tightly against her as Negi's hands grabbed onto her hips. She lost herself in the pleasure, just giving herself, her entire essence, to the sensations the two mages gave her. Her hands reached back, scratching the back of Kotaro's head, pulling his body even closer to her, wanting to be squished between the two as they thrust so deep and so fast into her.

Manipulating the magical threads, Negi could see that he was giving Natsumi the time of her life, thrusting even deeper into her, the moans escaping their lips drowned out by the sounds of flesh on flesh, as well as the very load moans of Chizuru. He was learning still, growing more adept, able to focus easier on sex while still providing what he needed to in the way of physical needs and Natsumi was certainly pleased with the results as she began to quiver between the two.

Chizuru was halfway to screams now as she took Evangeline's discarded dildo and plunged it deep into her, screaming as the magic ripped through her, making her desperate for release, but the addition of Evangeline's spell, which was placed in the dildo, made it a seeming impossibility. Until Eva broke the curse, Chizuru was, though completely unaware of it, unable to have the release Negi's magical cum made her crave. It was maddening, feeling her body aflame with pure desire, her body seemingly on the verge of orgasm, but remaining indecisively on the edge, unwilling to take the plunge. She shouted out in frustration, seeking Yue and the others, hoping they could help her.

Negi, Kotaro, and Natsumi were barely aware Chizuru left, even after the bedroom door slammed in frustrated rage, as they were caught up in the swirling emotions of magic and sex. They merely continued, Negi building the pleasure, magic quickly now, all of them rising to a glorious finish as her tight holes provided a great physical pleasure base for him to augment. Natsumi hit it first, her body tightening as she fell limp between them, her body shaking a little in involuntary shocks of pleasure. The tightening made it all too much for the mages as they shot their loads into her, all three of them moaning in unison as they poured their cum into Natsumi, who graciously accepted it as her orgasm subsided. When finally Negi drew away, Kotaro and Natsumi remained in a tight embrace, resting on the chair Eva had sat on, exhausted, his dick still buried in her ass. Negi gave them their alone time; they deserved it.

Back to work. He still had one stop to make that afternoon.

********************** (scene break) **********************

Ok so far so good, now here is where it's gonna start slowing down just because with as little time as I have im lucky if I can even stand but you know what, im doing this for you guys.


	10. Haruna coerces Yuna

********************** (scene break) **********************

"Are you sure about this?" Negi asked as he stood outside the room of his last stop for the day. He was unsure about this one; hell, only one person in the class seemed to want her included.

That person was Haruna, who nodded and smiled her usual evil-plan grin. "I know you guys are iffy on this, but that's why I'm here. I'll prove Yuna is a good addition, just be ready to turn up the mojo once we get in." She seemed dead-set on not only inducting Yuna, but being there to help. Negi suspected it was a little deeper than just wanting to hang out with her more often.

He nodded, knocked on the door, and within a few seconds, a grumpy Yuna greeted them, her hair rather unkempt, still in her pajamas, "What do you want?" she asked, her eyes barely open. The knocking woke her up.

"Now, Negi!" Haruna shouted as she pushed her way into the room, tackling a shrieking Yuna. Negi sighed, slipping into the room quickly. Haruna had Yuna on the ground, kissing her neck as the smaller girl tried in vain to push her off.

"What are you doing?" she shouted, especially as Haruna's hands began to slip up her shirt.

Negi shook his head. He should have expected something like this from Haruna. Clearly she just wanted to have sex with Yuna, and this was the perfect excuse. He dropped to his knees beside them, planting a kiss on Yuna's mouth.

Suddenly, everything changed for Yuna. First, her body could no longer struggle. In fact, she couldn't move at all for a fraction of a second. She was still totally aware of Haruna's assault, though the slight pain of impact faded immediately. In its place, she felt Haruna's tender kisses along her neck to be much more intense, as was Negi's-wait, what? Only now did she realize Negi was kissing her, his lips radiating warmth through hers as her half-open eyes closed, feeling the kiss, letting it flow through her. Suddenly, the inexplicable situation didn't seem so bad any more in place of the kisses on her. Maybe she should see where things were going before shouting at them.

Negi picked her up after the kiss ended and brought her to her bed as Yuna chuckled, pulling out two pairs of handcuffs from behind her. Yuna was actually intrigued, much to her shock, as Haruna shackled each of her arms to the bed posts. With Negi unbuttoning her shirt, Haruna pulling down her pants, and her arms bound, she was surprised to find herself getting wet about all this. She knew she shouldn't, just on principle that it was Negi and Haruna feeling her up, but for some reason she couldn't resist.

When her underwear was discarded and Negi and Haruna had stepped back to get similarly naked-at which point Yuna couldn't help but drool at the sight of Negi's penis and Haruna's curves-they descended back onto her. Negi held her hand softly in his as he straddled her chest, guiding her hand slowly to reach out and touch his dick.

She did, his hand moving away as she instinctively began to slide her hand along it, gripping tightly. She could have sworn in seemed to heat up as she did so, but she must have been going crazy. Still, it was warm in her hands, and his hands reached out to play with her breasts, teasing and pinching her nipples as she jacked him off.

Haruna's devilish smile faded only because her mouth found something to do. She gave Yuna's pink, puffy virgin pussy a long, agonizing lick up and then back down. She could hear a poorly-muffled moan escape Yuna's lips, and she continued, her tongue beginning to enter her slit as her fingers began to gently work her clitoris.

Yuna moaned again as Haruna's other hand began to slip into her. She was now under assault by two hands and a tongue in a place she had never used anything short of two fingers. And it was wonderful. As she began to moan more, even goading Haruna into going harder, though, Negi moved her hand away and quickly shoved his length into her mouth. She was surprised, but the moment his head passed through her lips, she was compelled to grasp his base, stroking it as she sucked him off.

His cock beginning to disappear in Yuna's mouth, it was Negi's turn to groan. He was now working the magic barely even aware of doing it. He grabbed the headboard for leverage as he began thrusting into the basketball player's mouth hard, and she was incredibly receptive, for a virgin seeming to know a lot about what to do, even without his magic giving her knowledge. No, it was all her, and yet her utter inexperience belied a strange, deeper knowledge of how to get things done.

Grinding her legs together, Haruna tried very hard to suppress her urges. It was real hard, with both her hands focused on Yuna, she didn't have any way to please herself; she should have brought a toy or two with her. She was glad, at least, that Negi hadn't started the heavy magic yet, that her body wasn't on fire and aching for release, or else she'd be a lot less generous. But there she was, fulfilling the long-held desire of making Yuna squirm. Two fingers worked her clitoris while three on her other hand probed deep inside her, all the while her tongue lavishing her slit, slipping in to treat the rim while the fingers worked the deeper regions.

Awash with strange sensations, Yuna just devotedly blew Negi, his hands continuing to treat her nipples as he thrust in from his new angle, his pelvis raised above her, thrusting down into her mouth. She stroked his base as he pounded her mouth hard, her tongue swirling around his shaft as it went. Haruna's treatment was intense, making her moan into his crotch.

Negi continued thrusting into her when, sliding his entire cock into her mouth when, without warning, he suddenly found his magic slip. He groaned, losing his focus, resulting in releasing too soon. He came in her mouth, his shaft all the way in, his cum deposited directly down her throat. He shuddered as Yuna squirmed beneath him even harder, her own orgasm hitting her.

Haruna didn't have a bad thing to say about that one, though, as she eagerly licked up the girl's juices. "That was fun," she said, crawling up behind Negi, placing her hands around his chest. "I think it's on to the main act, though. Right, stud?"

"Oh, yeah," Negi said, not totally aware of what was going on. Why did his magic slip like that? He hoped it was nothing as Yuna's elated look vanished when he and Haruna switched places.

"I don't know," Yuna said; her shame and shyness returning just a little. "Sex with girls looks good, and I'm really curious, but I don't know if I'm ready yet and-"

Haruna wouldn't have any of that. She cut Yuna off by straddling her head and giving the girl no option but to go at it. "You'll love it, Yuna, and when I'm done with you, you'll be screaming for more with me. Just you wait until tonight." She laughed a rather evil laugh, one enough to scare Negi, who shook his doubt away.

Again he channeled the magic as he grasped her thighs, easing his cock into her slowly. It was tight, not the tightest, but still enough to provide a nice, tight grip. He wasted no time going to work, thrusting deep into her tight, athletic body without a second thought.

As the magic-not that she knew what was going on-coursed through her, everything seemed to fade except the pleasure. She gladly ate out Haruna, and despite her apprehensions had roughly as much knowledge of it as she did fellatio, and very quickly she proved herself rather skilled at eating her out. She left all the work down there to Negi, basking in the glorious sensations he brought about her rather quickly. She had no idea sex was this good.

Haruna moaned; her hands full of Yuna's dark-brown locks as she rode her tongue hard, her head arched back. She could still taste Yuna's pussy, savoring the traces of her juices on her lips, wondering if Yuna knew how well she tasted, if she was enjoying her taste as well.

He kept his mind focus on keeping the magic connected, this time. He didn't know why it failed, but he was determined to keep it solid this time, to give Yuna a proper initiation and a powerful orgasm. He conceded that Haruna was right; Yuna was a good choice. Until recently he never looked at his students that way, but she had an incredibly fit body, all athletic muscle, and a great ass. Also, he could tell she had endurance from all her playing, even without magic to control matters.

Still, he didn't see it coming when her legs latched around him and she began thrusting against him in time, lust overtaking her as her hands grasped Haruna's soft ass and she began eating her out rather viciously. She was lost in the pleasures now, going from two fingers in her pussy to Haruna's dedicated, experienced treatment, to magically-enhanced sex with Negi. She was just letting it all soak in and having fun on the way, not aware it would only get better from here. Haruna tasted great to her, and she lost all reservations about having sex with girls. Good thing, too; she'd be doing a lot of it where she was going.

"Negi-sensei..." Haruna moaned as she frantically humped Yuna's face, "Finish on both of us."

"Alright," he said, pulling out of Yuna, who groaned at the sudden feeling of emptiness, and again as Haruna pulled away. She wasn't sad, though, to find that Haruna then lay atop her, pulling her in to a deep kiss as Negi placed his cock between them, both their slits pressed up against it, as he began to thrust against the flesh.

The girls slithered as he cranked up the magic again, both of them nearly convulsing as their bodies slithered in their kiss, Negi still thrusting away, moaning their names as finally he pulled the magic away.

Orgasms tore through the girls first, screams mingling with their kisses as Haruna and Yuna shared each other's juices with each other, their legs entangling, their breasts squished together, a magical orgasm sending them into a heightened ecstasy, only made better when Negi made one final thrust and his cum came between them, conveniently getting their pussies and abdomens soaked.

As Negi pulled away, Haruna wasted absolutely no time going back down there, kissing down her body before licking her teacher's cum from Yuna's firm abs.

"Negi-sensei...Haruna..." Yuna moaned as the sensations were all just too much for her. She was unable to move or even speak much beyond that, but Negi had his answer.

********************** (scene break) **********************


	11. Negi and Eva teach Kotarou

Negi's return to the main room that night was a little more dramatic than usual. For one, Haruna had Yuna in handcuffs, kissing the back of her neck and teasing her pussy. The moment no more students had any conceivable reason to spot them, Haruna's hand went straight up Yuna's skirt and didn't leave it. Judging by her expression, Haruna was an expert at teasing and leaving her with just a touch less than would make it count as sex, clearly an intentional decision. Yuna squirmed as Haruna pecked at her neck.

The first thing they did when Negi opened the door was rush off to one of the bedrooms, where they demanded not to be disturbed until they invited someone else in there, and weren't seen for the next several hours, outright skipping dinner. Negi wondered just how kinky Yuna's treatment in there was, and wondered which of the two to envy. Haruna's sense of kink was clearly something to be seen and Negi would certainly enjoy more time with her, but doing kinky things to the basketball player also had a strange allure to it.

Negi returned his attention to the rest of his harem. It seemed they all had sexual energy in spades, as it seemed nobody was just lying around. Makie stood while Chizuru and Natsumi were on their knees, lavishing every inch of her tight, and slender gymnast's form. Setsuna let out all her repressed urges to dominate, riding Asuna's tongue hard as she pounded the redhead's pussy with a large, ribbed dildo, screaming obscenities that made Negi wonder just how sensitive Konoka and Setsuna were-maybe they were just a touch kinkier at times than he would have thought. Kazumi had Ku Fei and Nodoka bent over a table, fingering them both while they shared a sloppy three-way kiss. And on the floor, Chisame, Yue, and Ayaka were locked in a daisy chain, each having hit about four climaxes apiece, but showing no signs of stopping.

All who were unaccounted for were Konoka, still in bed, Kotaro, who Negi couldn't believe was missing all this, and Evangeline. But, as if mentally compelled by the cerebral mention of her name, the vampire appeared from a doorway. "You're needed," was all she said before retreating back to the room. Negi sighed, following her in, to find Kotaro laying on the bed, existed, his thighs shining, slick with his and Eva's juices.

"He's not adapting to the magic like he should," she groaned. "No matter how many times I fuck him, he's not getting it."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Test a theory of mine. A couple of theories, actually. I think that he may have to actually be touched by your magic, as the alpha. Now, since I doubt either of you would want to have sex with each other, we'll need a conduit. For the purpose of magic enrichment, I will be that conduit, but after that I have another theory I'd like to test." She walked back to the bed, Kotaro again grinning as he was going for another round with the vampire, whose assets included centuries of experience and divinely tight holes. "Now strip."

As it would be Negi's first time with someone who knew expertly how to handle the magic, he was very eager to get in on it. He quickly discarded his clothes and hopped onto the bed, where Evangeline was already straddling Kotaro's lap.

"This is going to be very simple, boys, so try to keep up. You're going to double-penetrate me. Now Negi, I want you to focus your magic on Kotaro more than anything. It will cycle through the connections, so we'll feel it too, but focus on him. Kotaro, once you begin to feel the magic become malleable, I want you to hit Negi with it again. Once you're confident you can do it, I want you to break Negi's lock on orgasming. Negi, obviously don't make too strong, I'd like to have a decent idea of where he's at and not have this drag on for hours. Got it?"

The boys both nodded, and satisfied she'd explained it well enough; the eternal child sank on Kotaro's cock, moaning as she gradually became full yet again, except this time she felt Negi slide into her as well, filing her tight little rear entrance up. She let out a little whimper; it had been so long since she last found a den of debauchery that would have several men team up on what appeared to be a 10 year-old girl, and the feeling of double penetration brought memories rushing back as Negi placed his hands on her hips and Kotaro's hands reached out to graze her flat chest.

With both cocks inside her to the hilt, Negi hit the magic, focusing directly on Kotaro, but the most noticeable effect was on Evangeline. The moment the magic hit, their bodies went right into action, pounding her small, undeveloped body hard, her near-instant shrieking fit notable even among the impassioned noises in the harem, and again, Negi was so glad the rooms were soundproofed.

Though logistics were the last thing on his mind, her ass was simply marvelous, so tight, warm like the rest of her body. He leaned forward, beginning to kiss her neck, the intoxicating scent of her hair filling his nose. His hands tightened their grasp on her slight hips.

Kotaro could feel the magic stronger than when he and Negi double-teamed Natsumi and through the entirety of his very long marathon with Eva. It mad her heavenly pussy even better, despite being sopping wet, tight, swallowing his cock whole as it filled her up, already full of his cum but still wanting more. He leaned forward, beginning to lick her chest, his tongue running along her nipples, up her neck, and back down.

Evangeline, in all of it, just lay still between the two boys and let them have her way with her, as she couldn't do much else. Negi was channeling very powerful magic in high doses, given he was dealing with experienced more casters than usual, and the intense sensations running through her as the conduit left her unable to do all that much beside moan and clench. Not that she minded. The sex was intense, rocking her to the very core; sending shocks up her spine as her head fell back, resting against Negi's shoulder as his lips' assault on her shoulders and neck continued.

The magic struck them all in waves, each time they hit the bottom, it was the baseline of non-magical sensation, still a great feeling, if a bit paled in comparison to non-mundane sex. At its height, they were bordering on a continuous orgasmic surge, every nerve in their bodies aflame, soaring to new heights, Evangeline screaming as the two hard, thick cocks ravished her. She was only half-there by that point, reliving memories long past of the old days, the gentleman's clubs, the gang bangs, the carnival of flesh-driven lust and desire that was her life for so many years. It all came back to her, leaving her barely conscious as the two boys gave her the time of her life, and she seemed totally despondent. Of course, she was actually lost in the sensations, somewhere near a daze made only of such powerful feelings it was her sole focus.

Kotaro was rather torn between two very logical points. He could either not bother and enjoy being on the verge of nirvana for just about as long as he pleased, or actually try to channel the magic and unlock the most powerful orgasm he could ever dream of. It was a very hard decision; he lay there and watched the lolita vampire dance on his cock, her alluring moans filling his ears like the sweetest music, the words "harder" and "fuck me" never sounding so beautiful.

But no, he had to give. As much as the sight of her elation was the most arousing thing he'd ever seen, despite her sweet moans and cries and filthy words, despite the intense feeling of her vagina clenching down on him so tight, he had to give in. He had to learn to master the magic himself so that he could have any girl in the group in the same position, to make any of them scream like Evangeline. And he would. Even Chizuru would be floored by the pleasure he could bring once he mastered this strange form of magic.

Finally he began to muster up the magic, everything within him burning as he caught the wave on arrival, letting the pressure build. It was insanely easy now that he tried; Eva was right, all that was missing was Negi. With him there, he easily found the threads and began weaving, sending the pleasure in direct opposition, hitting a powerful wave with one just as strong, clashing.

The resulting explosion sent all three of them reeling into pure bliss. Eva screamed so loud and high that Negi and Kotaro would have covered their ears if they weren't also absorbed in the pleasure, their cocks pressing in, only a thin layer of skin separating them, and it was at that thin layer of skin that the magic converged and shook every inch of her body. The crash broke the barrier that kept them from their orgasm, and all at once it came rushing out.

Evangeline shook violently between them as she screamed and moaned, her entire body tightening even further, clenching down on both boys' penises, hungrily demanding their cum, not settling for anything less. Her very existence was alight, dimensions of pleasure surging through her limbs and burning her nerves. She was caught in total lust-driven ecstasy and loved every second of it.

Negi and Kotaro blew their loads at the same time, the magic giving both of them enough semen to still, despite their very active days, get a solid amount deposited into her holes. When finally the thrusting ended and they broke away, the boys' white goo dripped from her ass and pussy. For once, the insatiable vamp was satisfied.

Eva could barely speak. She saw little reason to, actually. Laying between the harem's alpha and beta males, their cocks finally softening as the planted light kisses on her bare, flat chest, she was in heaven, for a moment briefly believing she was in charge. What a silly thought.

"That was a success," she said, winning the award for understatement of the year. "My next theory should prove successful now. See, I think that the spell binding the harem may be more malleable than we think. It's possible that, if we try this again, we could train all the girls, not just the ones with magical talent, to wield this stuff to some degree. But it may involve both of you doing what you just did for me to every girl. Is that alright with you?"

Negi and Kotaro looked at each other, smiled, and nodded.

"Let's call it a night, then."


	12. Negi and Kaede's morning walk

Negi and Kotaro had spent a very long night tirelessly testing out Evangeline's theory. It proved a success; each girl was double-penetrated, and then sent off to Eva for a quick lesson. Having to go through ten girls in one night left even Negi tired and ready to just crash. Still, it was hard to while sharing a bed with Setsuna and Nodoka, who proceeded to go at it long after Negi had decided to crash and kept him up with the sounds of their lovemaking. They took well to the magic.

When he awoke the next morning, the sun still hadn't made its way out yet. Setsuna and Nodoka were passed out in each other's arms, and somehow Ayaka had made her way to them in the night, and her arms were wrapped around the two of them. He found the blankets pulled off of him and wondered if he'd been taken advantage of in his sleep. He lamented sleeping that night as he got out of bed, still a little groggy. A bath would probably clear that right up.

He stepped through the living room, and all the bedroom doors were closed except for one, which was open just a crack. Negi couldn't help but take a peek in, just for curiosity's sake.

Yuna had her ass raised high, her head buried in a pillow as she whimpered, and her body exhausted from over stimulation, but still going. Haruna wore a strap on and mercilessly pounded Yuna. Negi was actually beginning to get sort of frightened by just how kinky Haruna was; it had to be about 6 PM, which means aside from their turns with he and Kotaro, they had likely gone about fourteen hours straight, and it probably wasn't Yuna's idea.

He closed the door and sighed before retreating to the bathroom as intended, though that sight got his penis standing at attention rather quickly.

The dorm section had its own bath, just to keep everyone separate from the other students for obvious reasons. Negi stepped inside, casting aside his pajamas as he stepped in, but it wasn't the quiet room he expected.

Makie moaned as she was bent over the edge of the bathtub and leaning out, hands pressed against the cold tile, while Ku Fei knelt behind her and slowly slipping the long handle to a brush inside the slender gymnast. Her head leaned upward, her mouth caught in an o-shape as the makeshift sex toy slid deeper into her. "Please, harder" she whined, wanting something much more intense than the very gradual entry.

"Beg for it," Ku Fei responded in a sing-songey voice as it slid a little more into her, her juices running down the handle in response. Her free hand worked her own pussy with the other brush. "Give me one good reason why you deserve it."

"I've been good to you. I ate you out all night. Please, Ku Fei..." It moved even slower into her with every word, taunting her. She lied. Every word she pleaded made it go slower, not faster. She wanted satisfaction, to be ravaged by the long, wooden handle. To feel it pounding in and out of her as the shower spray rained down on them and Ku Fei hunched over, her tongue circling her back entrance as a reward for servicing her all night.

She looked up to see Negi standing in the doorway and gave him a quick wink, telling him it was all a game, before hanging her head in shame, Ku Fei demanding she degrade herself and admit her undying service to her before she could have the privilege of pleasure.

Negi chuckled and closed the door. The decision to install a personal bathroom was a good idea, but they would need a private, larger bath for everyone. With his body still stiff, he decided to get dressed and hit the trail. A morning walk would loosen him up better.

...

Just as the sun began to peek out in the distance, Negi set out along the trail. He closed his eyes and let the chill morning air fill his nostrils. It was a much different world than it was during the day, and vastly different from the world he had been living the past week; sex, meal, sex, meal, sex, sex, meal, a whole lot more sex, sleep, and repeat. The relaxed tone and change in pace eased up his tense body immediately, but he decided to keep going, to take a break from being harem leader for the morning. If anyone really needed a man, they could wake Kotaro. He was on break.

That was, of course, until on his walk he came across another morning walker.

"Negi-sensei!" came a voice behind him. He turned to see Kaede coming up the path, breaking into a jog to catch up to him. He stopped as she approached, letting her catch up with him. He found himself watching the rather unbounded rise and fall of her breasts as she ran. Where once he would have been embarrassed to even notice, he now watched intently. So intently, in fact, that it caught him off-guard when Kaede tackled him and drove him to the ground.

Sitting atop him as he stared up in shock at her, she said, "I know exactly what you've been doing, and I want in."

"What?"

She began to pull off her shirt. "Don't play dumb, harem boy." Next went her bra, freeing her large breasts, which Negi would have gladly reached up for had her hands not pressed his arms against the ground the moment he did so. "I know all about your little sex club. You have half the class already, and I'm going to force my way in. Now either you can take me, or I'll run to Kotaro or Eva."

Negi couldn't say no, could he? Aside from her forcefulness, he knew full well she would take it straight to someone else and he'd miss out on bringing her into the fold himself. Besides, with her round sweater kittens slowly drawing closer to his face, he wouldn't have been able to resist if he wanted to.

"Not here, though," he said. "Can we slip into a clearing somewhere, behind some bushes?

Kaede smiled. "I know just the place."

...

It was some time later, after some foreplay, that Negi found himself on the ground in Kaede's lap as she leaned against a tree in some clearing far removed from the trail. Her agile legs wrapped around him, sandals discarded along with their clothes. She kissed his cheek as her legs got into position, catching his erect penis between them. "Now just sit still, Negi."

He did so, shuddering as the strange feeling of her surprisingly soft feet against his shaft was a new sensation for him. Slowly, they pulled up, surprisingly strong for such a soft touch, while her kisses continued along his cheek.

"I hope you like this as much as I will. Ever since I saw you, Negi-sensei, I've wanted to give you a foot job. Do you like it?" Her feet picked up pace astoundingly fast, her ninja reflexes and constant walking working in tandem to satisfy him so quickly from the position she was in, which wasn't exactly optimal; sitting behind him, legs wrapped around his torso, meeting at his cock. She was keeping things basic at the moment, but she intended to get into the good stuff once he was eased up against her.

"Y-yes, I do."

"Good." She shifted her feet a little to get a different grasp on it, brushing against his tip in the process. "Just sit there and let me make you feel good." As she jacked him off with her feet, she turned her hands' attention to her own plight. Wet from the foreplay and unwilling to move slow, she had her fingers working at full intensity inside her the moment they made contact with her pussy.

Negi could feel the fingers against his back, and he would have none of that. The foot job was much more enjoyable than he thought, and he was damned if he'd leave her with just her fingers. "Here, this will work better," he panted as he reached back and grabbed her hands, wrapping them around his back and pulling her close and whispering an incantation.

The effect was immediate, Kaede bucking against his back as his magic surged through her, quickly coalescing on one location, forming something tangible, something hard and warm that could give her a nice, thorough fucking. No magic here; for her first time, he'd play it clean. No sensory overload, no tricks to make her wetter. The only magic was in the passion of the moment and his sex toy, and arguably the raw, physical contact between them, the swirling intensity as her kisses made their way to his neck, her arms tight around his chest, her feet working his penis with great skill, was the truest magic of all.

Her feet continued to rub against his dick, making him lean back against her as she thrust forward against him, her juices soaking the small of his back as the imaginary penis pounded her fast and hard. "Yes! This is so good. You've earned this."

"Earned what?" he asked, but by the time he was finished, he knew precisely what. With speed he could only imagine came from ninja training, her feet moved blindingly fast, compounding her expert foot job by hitting every sweet spot almost simultaneously. As if she had six feet, she cradled his balls, rubbed his tip, and still worked all four sides of his shaft at once. It all became way too much for Negi as he grabbed a handful of the dirt at his side. "Kaede-san!"

He responded the only way he could, increasing the power of the spell. The response was immediate; she bit down on his neck as the magical cock pounded her mercilessly. "I'm cumming! " she moaned as her mouth drew away, only for her to scream as her juices ran down his back, the penis slowing until eventually her orgasm, and it, stopped.

Just as she came down from her high, Negi, felt his boiling up. "Kaede-san, I'm going to-"

"Yes! Cum all over my feet!" She was still reeling from the orgasm his cock twitched in her grasp, his cum spurting, the milky seed coating her soft feet until little flesh was still visible.

They both panted, her arms still around him as he fell back against her, both of them rather limp, her feet moving away from his penis and her legs returning to a more natural position. "So am I in?" she asked as they sat there and cuddled a moment in the afterglow.

"Definitely." He kissed her deeply on the lips to signify just that. "Honestly, I was probably going to get every girl in the class. I just needed time to get to all of them. You were definitely on my mind for a while, though."

In their afterglow, they didn't notice the Narutaki twins step into the clearing, having heard Kaede's orgasmic scream and worried something was wrong.

Fuuka smiled as she saw the two cuddling against the tree. "Fumika, I think our walk will have to wait."


	13. Then the twins stroll in

Negi had two options. Fuuka and Fumika had found him and Kaede in loving embrace, his semen all over her feet, their clothes discarded in a heap on the ground in an empty clearing quite a ways off the walking trails. It was rather clear what happened. Not that either of them made any attempt to hide it. If Kaede knew about the harem when the only people who knew were in the harem itself, save for Chachamaru and the principal, he wondered if word had spread, and if the twins wanted in, too. It seemed like it, because they approached, shedding their clothes as they drew nearer. Negi noted that they were already wet, far more than they should have been, as if they were fooling around beforehand.

Negi had two options. The twins drew closer, their clothes totally gone, and their slender, undeveloped bodies on display before him. As if to get him hard again, Fuuka pulled Fumika into a deep kiss as she hooked a finger into her sister's pussy. And it worked; his penis was immediately hard once again, and he could even hear Kaede mutter, "Hot" under her breath. Yeah, she was going to fit right in with the other girls.

Negi had two options. But the options were which Narutaki twin to fuck first. He liked those options. They were really good options.

Kaede and he stood up, and almost immediately, Fuuka was upon him. Her juices ran down her log as she jumped at him, and unlike with Kaede, he was expecting it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Me first!" she shouted as though anyone had a choice in the matter at that point. Negi held onto her tightly as she wiggled around a little, trying to align his penis with her entrance. The moment his head pressed against her dripping slit he could feel she was the tightest yet, and immediately the protective magic went up. Her tight, dripping pussy engulfed his cock and she wasted no time moving quickly against him, unabated by the alleged pain that her partner magicked away.

Instantly the feeling of warmth and fullness inside her beat out anything she had ever felt before, the magic hitting her, rejuvenating her, making her thirst for more as she swung against him in his grasp, her pussy lips engulfing his shaft, letting go of it, and repeating in rapid succession.

Fumika, who seemed disappointed that her sister got the first turn with Negi, couldn't complain when Kaede pulled her close. Her jealousy gave way to breast envy as she took one of Kaede's pointy nipples into her mouth and sucked it, each of them reaching downward to finger the other with one hand. Fumika's free hand held the breast in place as she ran her tongue around it, Kaede's nestled the back of her head and held it in place.

Kaede marveled at how skilled Fumika's small fingers were, reaching easier the more sensitive parts, focusing their attention on them, making her buck forward to her touch as slowly they worked their way to the ground, Kaede sitting up slightly, her body laid out with Fumika's atop her.

As the four explored each other's bodies, Ako Izumi looked on from a bush. She heard the scream as well, but came in through a more obscured path, and just as the clothes had come off and flesh met flesh. She watched with awe as, for the second time in several days, she watched unprovoked, totally irrational sexual acts committed, always with Negi's involvement. Makie had been "busy" the past few days, as had a solid half of the class, and it was clear whatever they were doing was along these debaucherous lines.

What confused her all the more that she masturbated furiously to the sight of it. Kneeling down in the bushes, pants around her ankles, the nurse's aide couldn't control herself as she plunged three fingers in and out rapidly, amazed by the sight before her, her juices dripping onto the ground beneath her. She was simultaneously shocked, disgusted, and very, very horny toward whatever it was Negi was doing to his students.

"Yes!" Fuuka shouted as Negi had her pressed against a tree now, keeping her stationary as he took thrusting responsibilities. He was faster and more experienced than she was, which meant he pounded that wet virgin vice harder and faster than she could ever muster. In response, her fingers dug deep into his back. "Harder, Negi!"

He complied, a dash of magic enhancing his speed as he just reamed the young-looking teen, her flat chest against his as his hands cradled her ass, keeping her stable as she rubbed her back against the tree just out of instinct; she and Fumika were squirmers, and even if she was backed against a tree, she couldn't keep still. Especially with Negi reaching so deep inside her with his cock's piston-like automation, making her whole body shiver as their lips met fervidly.

Eventually overcoming her breast envy, Fumika lay on the ground, Kaede above her, eating each other out. Both eagerly lapped at their juices, liking how the other tasted. More was all they could ask for, and that was precisely what they got, their tongues moving in a little deeper as they writhed against each other.

Fuuka saw their position, and got an idea. "Move me over to the others and set me down. I have an idea."

Negi obliged, burying himself to the hilt in Fuuka and carrying her over to her sister and Kaede, where she proceeded to get down on all fours behind Kaede and leaned in a little. "This is a little something we call the Narutaki special," she said, licking her lips before going in all the way.

Kaede's eyes open as she felt a second tongue. Unlike Fumika's, though, this one wasn't poking around her pussy. She had never even thought of using the ass before for anything sexual, but about ten seconds of Fuuka's skilled tonguing around her back door, and she was a believer.

Determined to not leave the other twin hanging, she redoubled her efforts, trying to match the dual sensations of the "Narutaki special" in sheer attention to her pussy. She was fighting a losing battle, though, becoming a firm believer in the idea of twin telepathy as the tongues suddenly began to work in unison, working the same patterns and depth and motions, and she was very close to just losing it.

Incest was taboo. The idea of a tongue coming into contact with an ass was disgusting. But every social more seemed totally lost on Ako as she watched, her only thoughts being the decision between what she wanted more; Negi to ream her as powerfully as he had Fuuka, Makie, and-she was sure-every other girl he'd been with, to be used so thoroughly and granted the powerful release only magic could provide, or if she wanted the Narutaki special. It was wrong, it was sort of gross, but it looked so hot and pleasurable that she couldn't get her mind off of it. She couldn't even get her fingers to go any harder, which frustrated her, because she felt the orgasm of her life coming on as she watched, and she wanted it sooner, not later.

Hands on her hips, Negi watched intently as the twins and Kaede pleasured each other orally, continuing to pound into Fuuka with all his might. He wondered if the Narutaki special could be tweaked just a bit, for his pleasure. He'd have to find out another time, because he was dead-set on shooting a load into Fuuka's intensely tight pussy, and then taking Fumika's virginity and busting a nut in there, too. And, now that he thought about it; Kaede was, to his knowledge, still a virgin. And naturally, he and Kotaro would have to deal with them later that night. And not counting all the other girls, and the fact it was still early morning...

Negi was the luckiest boy ever. And growing luckier by the day as his harem of hot teen girls several years his senior just grew.

In all his daydreaming, though, he forgot about the magic. The protection spells stayed strong, but he lost his grip on keeping the orgasm at bay so he could enjoy her dripping cunt for as long as he wanted. With all of them connected, even if it wasn't a powerful spell, the orgasms were.

He came first, of course, spurting his cum right into Fuuka's pussy as it clenched down on him even tighter, reaching near-divine levels as he deposited more seed into her. She kept up the assault on Kaede's ass hole, her sister working her pussy, as Kaede came next, spraying her juices all over Fumika's face as she came next, returning the favor. All four of them screamed out as their bodies hit the beautiful climax of their filthy deeds, their bodies surging with pleasure, genuine pleasure. Oh, how they would enjoy the magic stuff.

Ako, at the sight of all of it, felt the orgasm hit her so hard she fell over and only by sheer force of will kept herself from making a sound. She thrust up wildly against her finger, her body trembling as her juices just kept coming, her orgasm almost seeming like it was without end or so much as a quiet period. It was constant, crashing pleasure coming down on her for so long she began to wonder if there was a problem. When finally she returned to reality, the clearing was empty. Damn it.

...

It was only about eight AM when Negi returned with the three latest additions to the 'family'. Breakfast was just being served, and they got out plates and seats for the newcomers. In all the hustle and din of the morning in the house, everyone having had at least one fulfilling encounter; and in Yuna's case, so many that she seemed about ready to pass out, nobody noticed Chachamaru sneaking out of the house once everyone was served. She wasn't even doing much to cover her tracks or hide she was leaving. She was just out the door as everyone laughed at the site of a naked Kotaro being chased by a paddle-wielding Haruna who, deciding Yuna deserved a break set her eyes on her next target.


End file.
